Alpha's mate
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU. By the time she understood intensity of danger that her curiosity brought, Caroline finds herself in front of a powerful Alpha and hates the vicious pack of wolves with passion. But she'll figure out she has to change her perception on everything she ever believed.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Alpha's mate

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary** : AU. "She knew every little secret her village held for years, or so she believed. The only thing that intrigued her little too much was— fence lying on East side of the village." By the time she understood danger behind it, she finds herself in front of a powerful Alpha. Caroline thinks her everything is over. Or it could be the beginning of her life.

 **About story** : Wolves/ mate. Falls into Romance, Angst, Drama category. There could be mild mature content, but I'll let you know before you go for every chapter and of course only if you guys want to read more!

 **Note:** I don't own Klaroline or TVD. I only own my story. Everything I write is for entertainment. Please leave feedback =)

* * *

 _ **0o 1 o0**_

Caroline's pulse spiked up as she took axe from her friend, Katherine. "I really don't think it is appropriate thing for us to do." The blonde complained again with a sigh.

It was an island like village named Red Hallows in which Caroline was living. According to her, Red Hallows was the only beautiful place she had known. The eldest one in Red Hallows had been narrating Caroline and her friends about legendaries. All about mythical creatures that belonged to their folklore. Every creature intrigued Caroline, and she really wished to see at least one of them.

She knew every little secret her village held for years, or so she believed. The only thing that intrigued her a little too much was— fence lying on East side of the village. She along with others were threatened not to go that side of village. She never knew the reason why. The eldest one simply denied sharing such details. After she turned sixteen, one night she heard howling sounds coming from the East side of village. She remembered that day, it was full moon. None of the villagers dared to leave their houses at nights. Not even Caroline.

The very next day when Caroline shared about her experience, Katherine widened her eyes in surprise and muttered grumpily that she didn't get to hear those sounds. Because Katherine was a heavy sleeper.

Katherine became as obsessed as Caroline and so together they walked toward East and found that the fence was thicker to breach through. Therefore daily Katherine brought her father's tools without his knowledge, of course, and began to pass few of those weapons to her friend. Since a month it was their routine, to cut down that fence layer by layer.

"Ah, my fingers!" Katherine hissed looking down at her hands after cutting down for a while. She stopped to work and pointed her split fingertips for her friend to see. Caroline gave her pity look and placed her tool down. Slowly she turned to other side and saw as the sun was going down.

"I think it is time to return to our homes, Katerina." Caroline suggested using her full name.

* * *

"I don't believe that our parents will appreciate what we were doing." Caroline muttered washing her hands with water in the vessel behind her house.

Katherine gave her a pointed look, "Are you going to tell anyone what we are up to?" When her friend shrugged shoulders slightly, the brunette groaned louder than it was required. "You know what my parents do then? They would simply marry me to someone saying that I have crossed certain limits." Katherine was a bit older than Caroline, thus the Petrovas were rushing to marry her off with one of the suitable, skilled warriors of that village as they belonged to warrior class.

Caroline giggled at her tone. "At one point, you have to accept someone in your life."

"And must I lose my freedom and life."

"I completely agree." Caroline said in a serious tone. Almost half of girls of their age were married to men of their respective classes in village, and few of them died in the process of giving birth to next generation. Caroline's mother who was the only midwife in that village, shared experiences with her. And that was the reason why Caroline was actually terrified with their tradition. Warriors, peasants, smiths or slaves - the class didn't matter when it came to the role of women.

After retiring back to their respective houses, Caroline was relieved for not finding her father inside. Then it would be a severe problem for her. And her mother had never inquired about her activities particularly.

* * *

Once again Caroline found herself waking up in the middle of night because of chilling, distant howl. She would have let it go, but that howl felt so lively, as if it was calling her.

She was imagining things, Caroline slapped her forehead tiredly.

Once again she heard that, the cry of a - ?

 _Caroline—don't._ She admonished herself for her curiosity.

* * *

She began to walk in her chamber, restlessly, closed her ears with her hands when the howls didn't cease. "Stop it!"

The howl turned out as alluring one surprisingly as if it was calling out for someone. Also overwhelming, it was. The source of that yowl sounded like it was depressed, for some strange reasons. She pulled her black cloak closer to body as she felt chills traveling through her spine. It was rather terrifying, she would say that, but she dared to step out of her house after confirming that her parents were deep in sleep.

Looking around Caroline found no one and she wondered how people were sleeping while this god-awful cry echoed throughout the village. Usually she would have taken torch with her, but it was full moon. The moon was bigger and brighter surprisingly. She liked it. And thus, she could distinguish between things with no problem.

When she found the cries were coming from the East part, Caroline was not at all surprised. Undoubtedly that was the reason why the elders condemn even glancing at that direction.

She took no other moment to contemplate about her situation when another howl filled her surroundings. Her legs made an impulse movement in that direction. With cooking knife and her father's pitchfork on either hands, she progressed toward East of village, toward broken fence.

Caroline's grip on her _weapons_ tightened as cool breeze whipped her harshly. The sound of cries intensified, and she peeped through the hole they made into fence after kneeling on the ground. She could listen to splashes of flowing river, and then—there was some creature under bright moon.

She gasped how the creature's eyes glowed, even at that distance. Quickly it turned gaze toward her, and she immediately froze finding a long muzzle. It was dark, and very... very strong. She mistook it with horse, but horses wouldn't have scorching yellow eyes.

It looked like a hound, a hellhound from that manuscript she was shown by the elder.

She came back to sense when that creature let out another howl in front of her. It was the most powerful and loudest sound she ever heard. She felt like her ears were bleeding, so she quickly closed them. Even then she could feel vibrations caused by the creature. As if they were passing through her.

When that bark stopped finally, Caroline opened her eyes again. There were tears leaking from both the corners of her blue eyes. It was because of the intensity.

Then that creature moved close to river on the other side, but it couldn't get into it, for some reasons. Caroline thanked all the Gods above for that, and then she decided to run back before anything worse could happen.

For once, she wanted to slap herself for not bringing horse with her. See, now she could have avoided running for almost a mile. But then as soon as she enters the stable, their two horses would start whining.

* * *

This would be last time. When she got home, Caroline swore herself to _never_ glance at Eastside. _Never_ again, not in a lifetime. She learned her lesson, and she would _never_ cross lines drew by their elders. _Never._

She quivered her head and slowly wiped thick surface of sweat formed on her face. _Never._ That word seemed like it traveled in her mind for while until she slept.

 _ **0o 1 o0**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Alpha's mate

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary** : AU. "She knew every little secret her village held for years, or so she believed. The only thing that intrigued her little too much was— fence lying on East side of the village." By the time she understood danger behind it, she finds herself in front of a powerful Alpha. Caroline thinks her everything is over. Or it could be the beginning of her life.

 **Note:** I don't own Klaroline or TVD. I only own my story. Everything I write is for entertainment.

* * *

 _ **0o 2 o0**_

The next morning Caroline found herself walking in the direction of eldest one of their village. Usually the old man wouldn't be there in his house throughout the day, no one knows what he will do till evening. Moreover his house was located somewhere away from the village. It didn't mean he was a grumpy old man. Since she was a kid, she, Katherine along with a bunch of her friends used to listen to his stories near the West part of village.

Expecting he wouldn't be there inside his house today, she was about to turn around but saw the door of his house was wide and open. Caroline wondered how he was living in this house.

In Red Hallows, the head of village was the richest and his house was built with rare but strong stone. Even warriors houses were made with that stone including the Petrovas. Next was the peasants kind, and one of them was Caroline's family. Their houses were made of timber sticks layered with wattles and daubs.

But this old man was living in a small house. Its entire thatched roof was containing too many small holes. It could barely make it in any season. And she assumed he was leading weaker life than a slave.

Caroline was standing there, and had completely forgotten about her intentions behind visit, when she heard his voice.

"Come on in, child. I have been expecting you." He said from inside.

Caroline was surprised as she entered the house nervously. For the first time she set foot in this old house. It was warm inside despite the fact it was cool outside and the roof wasn't proper. Like any other peasant's house, it was with limited sources.

But something had her attention— a glass orb in the corner on a table and some herbs in the shelf behind it.

Was he –?

"I don't do magic, Carolina." The old man, Rufus confirmed for her, using her full name. He was looking into a bowl as he walked from beside a window to her. As she stood there, completely baffled how he managed to know things early, he smiled warmly at her. "But I see future."

"Are you a warlock?" she asked recalling one of the supernatural beings he had told about several days ago.

Rufus stared at her, and beamed at her. "Maybe or maybe not." His reply was short and opened his right palm, and dropped powder into the bowl of liquid.

It brought a frown to her face.

"You came here seeking for some kind of answers, I believe." He mumbled quivering the bowl to mix its contents thoroughly well.

"That is true." Caroline nodded. "Do you know what I am here for?" she tested him.

" _Cold night and sparkling eyes. Chilling howls only for the one_." He said distantly, slowly passing that bowl to a confused Caroline.

Looking into the bowl Caroline found her reflection in a white liquid. Nothing special.

She was about to return it, but then she was something in it. One half of her reflection was transforming into dark color. It was in haze, yet she was surprised to find yellow and sparkling orb, opposite to her eye which slowly was turning into yellow colored one. And it reminded her of –

A shiver passed through her spine as she handed the bowl quickly to Rufus.

"I—" she stammered looking here and there on the ground. "I happened to see a creature last night, Rufus. It looked like a hellhound," she gulped still feeling nervous, "but it was in an average size of horse."

Rufus listened to her silently as she went on, followed him into another chamber of the house. In that part there were all manuscripts which he had been showing since her childhood. "That bark was—" she shook head wiping sweat forming on her forehead, "—it could simply kill a person. I didn't know how I managed to escape from last night's danger."

He bent down and searched for some script. He found it at last. "Danger." He repeated with a known smile. "Or destiny." Walking toward the crystal ball, Rufus placed that manuscript on top of table beside it. "Carolina, can you light those candles for me child?"

Nodding at him, she lit with the help of a torch as Rufus turned pages and pointed particularly at one.

Caroline stood beside him and looked down at description of some creature. "Do you remember I told you that there are so many creatures other than humans?" When she quivered her head, he continued, "But some creatures can take human form. On contrary, it can be humans who can turn into those creatures of night." He turned another page and showed a drawing of four-legged creature that resembled one from last night. "My great grandmother, Marella was the one who spotted this for the first time." Rufus said with a hint of pride in his voice. Caroline ran fingers across the picture of it in admiration.

It was drawn with dark spots on it. Marella made use of charcoal which was available in that generation, in order to draw creature. The coldness in that creature's eyes was something similar to the creature of last night. She turned another page and found the process of transformation from hound to a beautiful man.

"What are they?"

"She called them as Wolf-men."

 _Wolf-men._

She heard about wolves, but never saw one till last night.

"They can turn into beautiful people." She agreed. "But when?"

"The rest is a mystery." He replied. "Marella was quite an adventurer herself, thus she managed to learn about such creatures. The next generations lost their lives when they began to learn about Wolf-men." He inhaled sharply. "When I was a child, my mother and I escaped from them and closed the way which was now the East side of Red Hallows."

 _East side—_

She and Katherine managed to clear the way for them. Caroline closed her eyes, slapped herself mentally. By Rufus words, she understood that these Wolf-men were very vicious.

"What could be the possible number of them?" she asked rather shakily.

"An army, I presume."

 _Army?_ Not even tens. An army could wipe away an entire village. Gulping down with much difficulty, Caroline began to search for a solution. Slowly she believed there wasn't much to do except closing the fence. Maybe she could ask Katherine's help.

Placing a hand on her head, he closed eyes and muttered something which she couldn't understand. He slowly opened eyes and smiled warmly. "My assumptions are true. By next sunrise, you will start leading a new life, among one of them." She watched him in horror as he added. "As you are one of them."

 _One of whom?_

She was even afraid to voice her question. Also it would be an understatement if she said she get what he was speaking of.

* * *

After that she rushed out of Rufus house. Someone had to take her mind off this. Was he telling truth? Some would say that Rufus was mentally instable. Previously, Caroline never believed that as he entertained well in past but now-

Don't know why but at this moment she wanted to consider others' opinion as well. At least it could help her right?

When she reached Katherine's house, she saw her mother coming out. Caroline brought a smile as she politely asked. "Hello Fiona, can I see Katherine?"

"Of course, my dear!" Katherine's mother wished her in an excited tone. "Your friend soon is going to get married."

Caroline opened and closed her mouth simultaneously, not expecting that. After she managed to recover from this sudden surprise, she let out a smile. "I am truly happy to hear this, Fiona." The mama Petrova smiled back, a teary one and gave Caroline a way to get inside.

Soon the blonde found her friend in her chambers, sitting alone in her bed. "Katherine!" she bit her lip. Caroline knew what she had been going through. It was definitely not the right moment to tell her about the possible danger that would come.

On the other hand, Katherine looked – _murderous_. Though her gaze seemed to soften in Caroline's presence gradually.

"I don't want to get married, Caroline." The brunette muttered looking down at her fingers. "I literally begged my father not to arrange my wedding with him, Maximus. Tomorrow he is going to pay visit."

Caroline gasped, widened her eyes. Maximus was one of the evil minded warriors in their village. Everyone knew it, yet Katherine's father had set her wedding with him.

She placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "When is the ceremony?"

"On the seventh day from now." Katherine clamped her teeth. "I swear I will kill him on the wedding night."

* * *

Katherine complaints followed for few more hours before Caroline got back to her house. Her mind was filled with Katherine and the problem arose today giving no space for fencing, and Wolf-men. That night Caroline couldn't sleep well as she kept thinking of her friend. And then suddenly the whole village was awake and they were screaming in terror.

Caroline sat up on her cot, and looked her around her chambers. It was calm in there, and she took no time to understand that something was going on in the Red Hallows.

And then someone knocked on the door. Caroline's father was the one to answer it while she and mother stood behind.

It was their neighbor. He looked anxious and he sent his children inside. "There is an attack on Red Hallows! We must save women and children. Come out fast!" he cried at Caroline's father who got ready quickly and took his weapons.

"Stay here and look after the children," he ordered his wife before he rushed out locking the door.

"Mother?" Caroline's heart was pounding against her chest. When she looked at her mother seeking for comfort, she got a stiffening smile from the elder one.

"Do not worry, Carolina. Take these children with you." She pushed two boys and a girl gently toward Caroline. "Hide them in your chambers, and stay safe. I will stand here." She cupped the sixteen year old cheek, and smiled. "I won't let anything happen to you, my sweet."

Caroline let out a tear before she followed her mother's words.

When the children began to cry suddenly, Caroline shushed them down and said everything was going to be fine. Inwardly, she knew something bad—very bad was going to happen. Recalling Rufus words she trembled in fear.

Maybe it was the beginning of chaos?

 _ **0o 2 o0**_

I'm so thrilled to see likes, follows and comments! Thanks to each and everyone. We made it to second chapter =)

Please leave feedback =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Alpha's mate

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary** : AU. "She knew every little secret her village held for years, or so she believed. The only thing that intrigued her little too much was— fence lying on East side of the village." By the time she understood danger behind it, she finds herself in front of a powerful Alpha. Caroline thinks her everything is over. Or it could be the beginning of her life.

 **Note:** I don't own Klaroline or TVD. I only own my story. Everything I write is for entertainment.

* * *

 _ **0o 3 o0**_

The horrified screams of their villagers were increasing, whining of horses and other farming animals seemed to continue.

"Everything is going to be alright, muffins." Caroline tried to smile and comfort the children who were trembling in fear just like her. And then loud thump on the door made her to shiver more. Clutching to her dress, she gasped when her mother's scream echoed in the house.

"Mother!" Caroline gasped and was tempted to get out. But she remembered her mother's words to stay safe. If these children weren't there, Caroline would have run out with no other thought. But they were her responsibility now.

It was their turn. Acting in impulse, Caroline found knife which she was carrying since the whole ordeal had started, and opened another door which would lead them outside.

"Come we have to leave soon." She urged those children out and locked the door behind her.

It took a moment for Caroline to recognize her village. Every house was burning. People were screaming and running into the woods. She couldn't distinguish between warriors and commoners in that village. Animals were everywhere.

And then there were—people. The attackers. She immediately identified them, as they were peculiar.

Well built than any warrior from her village, they were all, and driving their swords ruthlessly through warriors who were fighting them.

Caroline jerked slightly and snapped back to reality when the girl began to sob. She lifted the girl up and shushed her as she ran into the woods mindlessly with the boys on trail.

Never in her life had she witnessed such cruelty. Tears were leaking down to her cheeks involuntarily which she wiped them soon. One act of stupidity had charged villagers' lives. She was still blaming herself for everything. Those attackers were wolf-men, she concluded recalling Rufus' words.

Rufus.

Maybe he could help her and bring this problem to an end.

Nodding to herself, she paced in that direction with crying children who believed that she was their brave warrior.

And then she stopped when she found Rufus' house, and gasped in horror. Even his house was burning down. She took a few steps as she yelled out his name.

"Rufus?"

There was no response.

"Rufus?"

A light chuckle chimed through background, making her turn around and spot a few men.

Wolf-men!

Caroline hid those children behind her as she backed off. There were five of them, and everyone was huge, almost a foot taller than her, with hair coming to their chests. None of them wore tunic to cover their upper body, and she wondered how they were sustaining with this coldness. She removed hood and displayed her face bravely, as she pointed knife at them.

The man in front smirked light and took a few steps in her direction. Under that light, she could see his dark hair was tied back, there were paintings all over his bare body. The razor sword in his hands was covered in sticky fluid. Blood.

Caroline decided to defend them suddenly, like an instinct she glowered at them and twitched her lips. Of course, she was planning to defend with that cooking knife only. It really didn't matter now.

That little display of her bravery got them amused. "Send the news to Beta that we got one." He ordered one of the men, who immediately ran away from there. Turning to Caroline again, he gave her some kind of weird look.

"Drop that act and surrender." He roared out a warning.

Be bold. She commanded herself. Don't fret.

She didn't respond, and moved back while the children clutched to her dress tightly for her, to even stir a little in her place.

When she didn't, that man took three lengthy steps to cover the distance between them. His face distorted and baby blue eyes gleamed with coldness. Caroline's grip on the handle tightened and cried before she attacked him. That man blocked her knife in air with less effort, and gave a blow to it. Soon it fell down on the ground.

She reacted quickly and tried to push him away. He didn't move an inch and laughed icily. Caroline clamped her jaws to together and fought him with her bare hands.

His strength made her to bounce back. Caroline inhaled deeply as she observed him taking something from a pouch tied to his belt. Opening his fist, he blew that powder to her face.

She coughed severely, and flattered her eyelids in confusion. Her vision blurred after that, her surroundings darkened before she collapsed.

Morning sun rays brought Caroline back to conscious. Her brows knitted as she opened her eyes.

She couldn't see properly, everything was like haze. Though, she could say it was unfamiliar environment she was in. Stoned walls, tables, chairs gave her feeling that she was in the house of village-head. The chamber was very spacious; the area could be more or less equal to her house.

House?

Her parents?

Katerina?

She found herself on a soft mattress, and she panicked when she found women's voices in the same room.

"Look she is up!" one exclaimed.

"Poor one," Caroline heard another voice. She definitely feigned innocence. "She'll be dragged out soon. Pass down the news to omegas."

"Where am I?" Caroline asked groggily. That powder had still affected on her vision, and she couldn't see people even though she rubbed her eyes many times. She didn't understand why she couldn't see. Shapes of those women were floating like mist in front of her. Still she could differentiate that there were more than two in that room.

None of them responded, and it irritated Caroline to no limit.

Suddenly there was noise in the room. Two more unclear appearances lingered in front . Caroline heard two deep growls distantly and then before she could register their closeness, she was being dragged by them.

"Leave me alone!" Caroline shrieked, and scratched one of them hastily. That man groaned and was about to attack her- _probably_ \- but someone stopped him.

"Omega!" she heard a brooding voice. "It is not your place to abuse women in here."

Caroline tried to free her hands in order to wipe her eyes. But those men were having iron like grip on her hands, and she was sure they would leave bruises on her skin.

"She is resisting, Beta." That warrior complained in menacing tone. He was trying pretty hard to keep politeness in his voice. It was so clear.

"What is your role?" that authoritative person stressed the man's position.

"Warrior," replied that harsh man. She was surprised how polite he went with Beta. "Omega warrior."

She assumed Omega was a class among them. Probably they were classified into groups, just like people in Red Hallows. Caroline didn't hear anything after that. A moment later someone grasped the back of her neck, and the men let go off her hands.

She didn't like it, not even one bit.

Neck was not an appropriate place. Anger sparked in her veins. She, all of sudden, started to concern about it and ignored the rest. The force with which he was dragging her made her to trip down, but he yanked her hand, supported.

"Take your hand off my neck." She warned him, wiping her eyes with another hand.

He stopped to walk, and muttered. "I would, if you keep your feet on the floor, woman." Soon after his retort he grabbed her by elbow, resumed their little walk while Caroline had no idea what was going on.

At least he was no longer holding her neck.

"Who are you?" Caroline let out weak attempt to escape. As if she knew where she was.

"I told you, woman, follow me and there will be no harm coming to you." He scolded her, and gave one final pull towards the door which was opened by two guards.

* * *

She was waiting even though she didn't know what for. And her inability to see things clearly was like some torture. The chamber where she was taken had a little amount of light. A circular slot was allowing sunlight to enter and there were torches fixed to walls. She could point the source of lighting and thus assumed such things.

Then the doors were opened.

Caroline became cautious and got up from the chair. The blurry images of two men were registered quickly. One appeared familiar, the same person who dragged her all the way into this room. Beta.

And the other one could be new one.

"Let me go back to my home!" she demanded immediately.

Of course, they ignored her cry. Damn them.

"Is she the one, Alpha?" the familiar voice asked.

Caroline gulped in fear. Were they talking about—? So the new one saw her before? Was it the wolf-man who saw her that night?

Maybe he was planning to get revenge or something like that. But she didn't understand what kind of harm she did to him. Except witnessing his true form. A shiver crept throughout her spine recalling that night- _those yellow eyes_.

She lowered gaze, and focused on what they were talking.

"Bring the water," said the new person. His command sounded more like a howl to her. Maybe she was imagining little bit. But there was no aggression in his words like she found in those warriors' voices. He was as composed as that Beta.

Once again she admonished herself because her thoughts were taking wrong direction. She had to worry about her condition, her parents, Katerina and those children. A small soft sob escaped her lips predicting the worst thing that might have possibly happened to them.

"Patience, love." He told, and she straightened her posture.

Was he speaking to her directly? Apparently.

"You need to calm down if you want to see again properly." He was definitely speaking to her because his words started to show some influence on her. She seemed to control her emotions, not willingly though. Caroline didn't like it, the potential in his voice.

Before she could control herself her mouth worked. "If you are thinking to help me, then I would be happy when you send me back to the place where I belong."

And then she distantly saw a figure entering the chamber. Beta. She was blinking then—suddenly a container of water was thrown upon her face. Caroline shrieked, and was pushed away because of the force. Soon she found herself drenching in water and then— her sight was back. Gradually.

Those two men were waiting and staring at her. The man in front, Alpha approached her with his hands clasped at his back. Like the other wolf-men, they both were not wearing tunic to cover their upper bodies, and yes, she found black paintings on their skin.

But this person's dirt blonde hair, who stepped close to her, was lengthy and almost reached his torso. She found his stormy blues glowing with extreme curiosity as soon as he came into bright light. Caroline would come to his chest level. Barely. In Red Hallows, generally warrior kind was tallest and strongest. And he outstood among few wolf-men she saw. His sculpted muscles flexed as he moved slightly while observing her.

His full lips parted when he spoke. "This is where you belong." He declared as he raised his brows slightly. His words coated with darkness, hinting her about something.

* * *

 _ **0o 3 o0**_

So, if you are confused with terminology- 1. Alpha: Leader, 2. Beta: Second in command, 3. Warriors: Pack, 4. Omega warriors: Lowest rank even than warriors.

Made Klaus tallest and strongest of all, because he's the Alpha!

And let me know what you are thinking =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Alpha's mate

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary** : AU. "She knew every little secret her village held for years, or so she believed. The only thing that intrigued her little too much was— fence lying on East side of the village." By the time she understood danger behind it, she finds herself in front of a powerful Alpha. Caroline thinks her everything is over. Or it could be the beginning of her life.

 **Note:** I don't own Klaroline or TVD. I only own my story. Everything I write is for entertainment.

* * *

 _ **0o 4 o0**_

Caroline's cheeks heated up as she found herself staring at this devilishly striking man. Snapping out of it, she gulped absorbing his statement. She was about to say something back but he asked.

"Your name?" he asked in his solid tone of voice, showing that he was in charge. He was

His voice made her to tremble for some strange reasons. "Ca—Carolina." She mumbled.

He buzzed and tilted his head to left as he tested her name. "Carolina." Inhaling softly he inspected her drenching body with which she felt discomfort. "It was you on that night, weren't you?"

"Yes." She croaked out first and then cleared her throat to sound better. "Yes." She didn't give him a moment to speak. "I have done no such thing to harm you—" she then briefly glanced at the man who was quietly treating her with callous look, "or your people." Caroline huffed. "But you have attacked my whole village just for the reason that I have found your horrendous secret."

Caroline lost her temper, yes. Recalling the actions they did, she couldn't keep her mouth shut. They slaughtered almost whole village in front of her eyes. For the foolish reason, it was.

That Alpha watched her as if he was listening to toddler's rant. He turned back to the man behind him and passed him silent order to leave the chamber. Beta bowed politely and walked out.

When Alpha took a step close to Caroline, she raised hands in order to stop him and warned. "Do not come anywhere near." When he raised brows slightly, she added. "I have no trust in you."

He closed the space between them taking two giant steps. Caroline parted her lips gasping sharply and moved back till she hit stony cold wall. She blinked up at him in astonishment caused by his closeness. Sense of warmth she felt radiating from him. "Trust—would you learn to trust your kind soon enough." She scoffed then. He squinted at her briefly and he introduced himself by pressing hand to his chest while the other one was still at his back. "Klaus is the name given to me when I was born." And then he smiled, brief and rigid one. "People call me Alpha. As an Alpha I expect your loyalty. Do you understand me, _female_?"

His eyes were intimidating, his words were binding her and something was telling her to obey him. At the same moment she compelled herself to nod.

But then she snapped out of it.

"My family, my people died because of you!" she growled crossing her arms in front of chest. "I will never give my loyalty to someone like you. All of you are nothing but monsters!" Her voice was trembling displaying her disgust, sorrow, anger. "Forget loyalty. I would hate you and your men with passion!" As a tear slipped to her cheek, her upper lip curved up in revulsion. "I really hope you would rot in hell—"

His hand stretched out and immediately she closed eyes thinking she would receive a slap. But he smacked the wall to her right making her to jump. "Silence!" His roar made her to tremble. "Look at me." He demanded icily. When she did look up his darkened eyes started to scare her. "You do not belong with humans, _female_." He told lightly raising his brows, stressing on his words. "You are one among this pack."

Caroline's mind stopped to function. He was repeating that part again and again and this time she tried to understand what he suggested.

He meant she—?

No, she was a commoner. She was very sure about herself.

"No." She muttered blankly. "I'm not."

Klaus tilted his head and stared at her for a moment before he leaned into her. Caroline flinched when his nose pressed to her cheek and then slowly he rubbed all the way along her jaw. Inwardly she began to experience all those forbidden feelings as soon as his warm breath washed the skin of her neck. It was wrong, _so wrong_ and she tried to cage herself.

She didn't understand why her neck became unusually sensitive.

Something must be wrong with her.

And then she gasped when his nose began to nuzzle her neck.

"You were neither brought up by wolves nor mated with one before, Carolina, and it is the reason for your incapability to understand such things." He breathed against her collarbone. "But follow your instincts."

When his lips came in contact with her burning up skin for almost a moment, Caroline became frenzy—she couldn't explain it why. And it felt so right. She parted her lips to suck in some air while in desperation her hands were trying to find a way to touch his skin. It was then he peeled away and stood at handful distance from her.

Caroline stood there in utter confusion, embarrassed with self thinking how low she had gone. She expected some kind of arrogance from him. Instead he was standing there with composed face.

Slowly turning to another direction, Klaus moved graciously and stood in front of the circular slot. Caroline observed him under bright sunlight as he looked out with both of his hands clasped at his back once again. "There is evidence in front of you, love. A female wolf craves for only a wolf." He purred and then shot her a stern look. "You are a wolf, Carolina. Those villagers were not your people, but this entire castle of wolves is your kind. Accept or not. You belong to this place which is why you are here. One way or another, the wolves would come together. That is fact."

No, she couldn't accept as she never turned into one. Caroline was still listening to his every word while trying not to react.

"And as long as you live here, you shall never do anything against your _Alpha_." He said in a dangerously low voice. Caroline shivered fear that was gathered inside her from nowhere. "If you do, I have my methods to teach you some manners and believe me," he paused stepping close, "it could be worse than death. Did I make myself clear?" he asked while gaze roaming all over her body.

She nodded again hastily, and kept her gaze on the floor.

"Good. Now look at me." He ordered making her to follow immediately. His stormy blue eyes were dancing in mischief as he nodded at her to come close. Initially Caroline hesitated for almost a few moments. When she looked up at him, she found a strange smile on his face and yes, he was waiting patiently.

Biting her lip, she closed the little amount of space between them. "I heard that you tried to fight every wolf throughout the way. Is it true, love?" he purred touching her neck with his index finger and began to graze her skin with his nail. Caroline's breathing was likely to become erratic with heat that was generated as soon as their skins touch. When other wolf-men touched her, she had controlled strong urge to slap their hands. With him it was different, and she grasped that matter very soon. She wondered if he was feeling in the same way. She had no experience in men, but she could say he was craving to touch her. Thinking what he could possibly do with her, Caroline snapped out of that heat. She was not ready to do anything intimate with him.

No. He made wolf-men to slaughter an entire village. Her village.

She held his hand and prevented him when his fingers slowly went down to her bosom. He was having way with his words. Caroline believed he was trying to manipulate her for unknown reasons. She was human, she nodded to self adamantly.

"I don't crave for your touch anymore. Does it mean I'm no longer a female wolf?" she asked, sounding scornful.

She expected anger would flash in his eyes. Instead he was amused, very much, and she heard a melodious laughter spreading around.

She would _never_ like Klaus; she said that to herself as long as he laughed.

He shook his head slightly and grinned down at her. His eyes gleamed with the element of mystery as he sighed out loud like he found an answer he had been searching for a very long time.

Grabbing her by waist with both hands, he pulled her closer, giving no space to anything. She seemed petite in his hands. The paint on his skin began to smear all over her dress because of wetness on her body. She met his challenging look as she tried to remove his hands. He chuckled again as he entertained with her trials to free herself.

"What you are doing?" she growled. "Let me go!"

"What if I don't?"

Caroline glared up at him and sank her nails into his painted shoulders grudgingly when his lips were on right side of her neck. Before she could understand what he was doing she felt sharp pain ignited from the spot. She moaned and writhed in his hands while she slapped on his bulky hands. He still didn't bother to smile despite all her protests and actions. She was about to scratch him when he passed a silent warning. That calmed her down and brought a frown to her face gradually.

He retrieved his hands, and Caroline jumped away from him while touching on the spot.

"If you do that again, I swear—"

"You must know I have every power and right to _take_ you in this moment." He cut her off in the middle darkly. "On this cold floor or against this strong wall." He said touching the wall beside him. Caroline stepped back in fear, but then he smirked lightly. "Do not fret, love. I have never forced myself on _female_ before nor will I in future."

It meant he had bedded many women in past? Or female wolves—whatever he meant. Her face distorted with obvious revulsion.

"Yet I have to force you to give me your loyalty." He claimed very seriously.

She was still cautious when he called for Beta. The doors were opened and Beta emerged in front of his Alpha.

"Take this one to _female_ s' chamber." He passed order and earned a curt nod from Beta. The man with green eyes glanced at her expectantly and received a glare from her before she moved. She would definitely find a way to escape from their madness.

"I'm looking forward to mate with _you_." Klaus said it out loud making her to stop dead in tracks.

For almost a moment she was too stunned to speak anything. He didn't seem to be ashamed of what he said. In her village men were much civilized than the arrogant beast in front of her. His smirk faded as he looked at Beta who walked out again. When he took a step in her direction, she ran to the door and grumbled.

"I will never accept you as my _Alpha_ , Klaus." She gritted her teeth and then added. "And remember this: I will _never_ bind myself to a monster like you."

There, she told it very firmly hinting him that she would rather be a prisoner than kissing his feet. Despite the fact she knew he could be _influential_ and make her to do things in his way, she was still resisting. Resisting as she felt it was the right thing.

Klaus narrowed his eyes with his lips bent at both corners. He chuckled again, this time not so lightly.

"We shall see about that, love."

 ** _0o 4 o0_**

 _Female_ \- used for female wolf

Thank you every one for your patience and interest! Please let me know what you are thinking =)

Take care, readers!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so- it seems like there's a lot of confusion from last chapter. lol. I hope this chapter clears all the doubts. Still I will clarify a few:

1\. **Caroline's attitude:** She is soft person initially and she will strengthen as the story comes to an end. I will make sure of it. She was away from wolves ( _her natural habitat)_ which is why she  has to learn how to be strong. And probably Klaus will be the one to guide her.

2\. **To the guest reviewer who asked me about name and Klaus:** I thought in olden days there would be girl names end with syllable 'a.' Caroline seems too modern, so I thought to add 'a' in her name. But if it really is a major problem then I will stop adding it. AND, _Klaus is not going to be a man whore_ in this fiction. lol. We are still in fifth chapter, just don't jump to any conclusions =D If you still have any doubt feel free to ask me ;)

3\. _**Klaus's relation with females:**_ He needed one female in past to trigger his wolf side. That's it. Like other males he will command females. You will understand by the end of this chapter.

* * *

 _ **0o 5 o0**_

She was sure her teeth would shatter if she didn't stop grinding them. But she couldn't help herself.

Following Beta, Caroline clutched her dress and glared down at the path. As far as she remembered Caroline never raised her voice at any one, in fact she was never this angry before. But now— Klaus was the only reason that she found herself temperamental.

They were passing one of chamber when she heard giggles. Hastily she glanced at that direction and gasped when those three children, whom she had tried to save last night, came to her running with bright smile on their faces. Kneeling in front of them, she took them into her hands while grinning. "Oh, dear! You three are safe!"

"Of course, they are." An elderly woman came behind them. Caroline let go of them and they ran back to the room while fighting among themselves for something. Her long grayish black hair was tied up into a tight bun and she had to walk with the help of cane. The way she smiled at Caroline reminded her of Rufus strangely.

"And the friend of yours— _Katerina_ is it?" Beta spoke to her again. "She is alright."

Caroline was surprised to know about her friend. "You didn't kill her?"

"We shall not kill our own kind." He replied calmly. "That means betrayal."

She opened and closed her mouth simultaneously. Which meant—Katherine was also a wolf? She couldn't believe how it was even possible.

"Stefan, you shall retire son. I will show her _females_ ' chamber." The woman said to Beta. Caroline stood there gaping between old woman and Beta—or _Stefan._ He bowed to the older one and walked away from there.

"Come with me, child." She smiled at Caroline warmly.

"I have to see my friend." Caroline muttered, not sure how to respond to that woman. In return she got an assuring smile and so she finally decided to follow her. The chamber immediately reminded Caroline of Rufus's house. Filled with manuscripts, herbs and materials like that. She asked out of curiosity. "You perform magic! Then how come you are in this place?"

"I'm a half breed, dear one. My father was a wolf. I inherited my powers from my mother and she was a witch." The woman replied settling on her cot and sighed at Caroline to settle in the chair in front of her. "My name is Valka."

Caroline wasn't shocked to hear that. If wolves exist, then witches can exist too. She learned about them from Rufus. "I'm Caroline." She introduced herself.

Valka smiled when the children were running around playing with toy they were given. "Children are very pure, aren't they? Their innocence is something I treasure."

Caroline turned to them and pressed her lips into a thin line. "Yet your men managed to kill a few of my village." She pointed out bitterly. "They slaughtered whole village."

To that Valka sighed in exhaustion. "I told them on many occasions that humans do not harm us. They wouldn't listen to me. They believe humans are threat to our kind."

The blonde glowered at her while biting lip. "I have lost my parents."

At that point Valka chuckled lightly. "They are not your parents, dear one." She told resting her cane on the cot, beside her. Caroline frowned at her thinking that probably she was mad. "A human can never give birth to a wolf. It is not possible."

Valka must be lying to her. Better if she lied. For these many days Caroline believed they were her parents. They loved her with every fibre, and even in the last moments they were protecting her. Her mother died protecting her. Now this old lady declared that they weren't her parents at all, and Caroline was wolf.

Everyone was saying that. And she didn't want to listen to any of them.

"I'm not a wolf." Caroline squeaked, smacking on own thigh. "I never turned into one."

"Have you ever mated with one before?" she posed question and it silenced Caroline. When the blonde quivered her head, Valka continued. "That works in only that way, Caroline. You can trigger your wolf by mating with someone who transformed before." She bent in Caroline's direction and raised her brows. "You have it in your blood, Caroline. The soon you accept it, the soon you will find serenity."

For Caroline, it became hard to take breathe. This wasn't happening. But she needed to accept the fact that old woman was saying.

"Klaus caught your scent. He told me you responded to his howl that night." Valka squinted at her.

The blonde blinked for a moment before she replied. "Only I was awake on that night—or else I wouldn't be standing in front of him."

Valka let out a soft chuckle. "It was for you, dear one, so you were in front of him."

Caroline gaped at her before her gaze fell on the children who were playing in a corner. "Why were they saved?"

"They have gotten that wolf gene." Valka replied patiently as she turned to them with a smile. "Almost half of your village is having wolf in them, and you know nothing of them."

"But they were slaughtered!" Caroline squeaked.

"Wolves were captured, Caroline. And they are resting."

Caroline didn't know whether she must be happy at least half of the people were alive or—

"But one thing they have found—" Valka spoke softly, "—everyone over there are half breeds except you. Every wolf can feel that when he or she is around you. You are purely bred, Caroline." There was mysterious smile on her face. "Considering the words I heard from the warriors, I assume you came from a strong bloodline."

A pure breed, she was? That's what Valka was inducing. She wanted to divert the topic. Recalling Klaus's words Caroline questioned her. "A wolf craves for only a wolf, I heard. Then how come half breeds exist?"

Valka closed her eyes and nodded in agreement. "Yes. All those half breeds are results of prohibited affairs of males with human or other women. Few males—" Valka scrunched her nose, showing her dislike, "— can become very hungry during mating season which is why they will try to reach beyond what is available. But a female is nothing like them. Normal human cannot give her what she wants. She will learn to control her cravings though she will seek someone within males to fulfill her needs."

Literally Caroline's head began to spin in every way as she felt it was too much. But Valka didn't seem to notice, so she kept speaking like that.

"Usually every female runs after someone who is very strong and powerful. They would prefer Alpha if it is possible."

That grasped Caroline's interest. "What about Alpha?" she asked slyly.

"Alpha?" Valka inhaled deeply and reached for water container on the table within her proximity. "Once he transformed completely, an Alpha will never mate with any female unless—" she paused and drank some water, "—he finds someone who is worthy."

"Which means?"

"It means he will wait for his mate. An Alpha cannot simply mate with females of low rank. He would be very reserved." Valka explained staring at her with a known smile. "On every full moon he will keep calling for his mate until he finds one."

Caroline gulped slowly trying to digest the new information. _Impossbile_. She muttered inwardly in disbelief. She hoped this wasn't true.

* * *

By the time Caroline moved into females' chamber, she still was having a hard time to take in the matter that Valka told.

Slowly she paid attention to her surroundings. Before she was in haze so it gave her an impression that the room occupied an area equal to her house alone, but no. The chamber was wider than she expected. There weren't many women except three and of course she got questioning looks from each of them.

Caroline was about to smile, but she soon found Katherine resting on one of the beds. The blonde smiled in relief as she rushed towards her friend who was slowly coming to conscious.

"Katherine!" She ran in tears and pulled the brunette into tight hug. "I thought they killed you too!"

"I'm alright Caroline! Will you please stop shaking me for a moment?" she growled and rubbed her eyes. "Why couldn't I get to see things properly?" Katherine squeaked.

Caroline understood that was effect of powder those wolf-men threw. She glanced around and found container of water in the corner. After carrying it from there she took a little amount of water and sprinkled on her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Katherine demanded.

"Little amount of water doesn't help her out." Said a voice calmly from Caroline's behind. She remembered that voice; the same woman who feigned pity earlier. Caroline shot her a blank look and she smirked back. "I'm Hayley."

"Is it even appropriate situation to introduce?" Katherine grumbled in response instead of Caroline. "I have lost my sight. If anyone has concern, please I insist to end this bothering soon!"

Hayley threw her a callous look before she glanced at Caroline. "She needs the whole container of water."

"What?" Katherine hissed in confusion, as Caroline suppressed her smile before she poured entire water in that wooden container making her friend to inhale deeply in astonishment.

"I apologize, but it is mandatory." Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

Katherine's breathing came down as she muttered. "You should be. Where are we?"

"Who did this to you?" Hayley ignored Katherine as she grabbed Caroline by shoulders and inspected the bite that was given by Klaus. By the look on Hayley's face, the blonde concluded it was something serious.

Another blonde came to them and gazed at the bite mark.

Caroline didn't like it, the way Hayley was handling her. Hayley didn't mean to hurt her, yet– irritation rose in her, and she freed herself from Hayley's grip.

Raising a brow at her behavior, Hayley smirked while the other blonde pointed out. "She didn't even mate with anyone, Hayley, how could she get that?"

"I wonder who marked her, Juliana." The brunette responded.

Caroline's brow knitted up, perplexed. "Marked? What does that mean?"

"A mark means a warning for other wolves," Juliana replied softly, "that you belong to the one who gave you this."

Caroline widened her eyes as she touched the stinging spot. She thought he attacked her suddenly, but—

Klaus marked her before now? That didn't seem alright. No.

* * *

 _ **0o 5 o0**_

I'm so thrilled to see response from you guys in a very less time! Thank you one and all for your _patience,_ and if still there is any doubt please let me know =)

Until then- take care, readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Alpha's mate

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary** : AU. "She knew every little secret her village held for years, or so she believed. The only thing that intrigued her little too much was— fence lying on East side of the village." By the time she understood danger behind it, she finds herself in front of a powerful Alpha. Caroline thinks her everything is over. Or it could be the beginning of her life.

 **Note:** I don't own Klaroline or TVD. I only own my story. Everything I write is for entertainment.

* * *

 ** _0o 6 o0_**

Caroline turned blank after learning that she was marked by someone she loathed. Klaus marked her? The blonde let out an annoyed huff. He dared to mark despite all her hostility.

Hayley then moved close to Caroline and smelled the bite. People were weird in there and Caroline was sure she would lose her mind soon enough. Hayley was about to be pushed back, but the brunette herself peeled away and looked genuinely surprised.

"Alpha marked you!" she gasped in disbelief.

Juliana was about to do like Hayley, to smell that mark. She took curious step but Caroline passed her threatening glare telling her not to cross the line. And she was surprised inwardly when she saw how Juliana felt intimidated by one look.

"What is this place, Care?" Katherine asked for second time. Impatience was evident in her voice.

"Black Haven," Juliana replied settling beside Katherine, and inspected her dress. "You both dressed in strange manner."

Katherine gave her ridicule expression as she observed the unfamiliar blonde beside her. "You are speaking?" Katherine muttered as she gaped at her long exposed legs. "I believe you forgot to wear your clothes." She commented glancing between Hayley and Juliana.

She was true. Some strange animal fur covered their lower bodies which barely came to their knees, and their breasts were wrapped with some kind of silk. It sickened Katherine as they were almost nude—in her perspective though.

Hayley almost rolled her eyes at her remark. "I shall personally request Alpha not to order me to teach these uncultured new additions. They know nothing." With that she turned around to walk away from there.

Katherine opened her mouth and closed it again before she squeaked looking at Caroline. "I cannot believe an indecent woman called me that! Why are you silent Caroline? Speak something. Tell me what are we doing among these weird women?" When Juliana pushed Katherine's wet hair aside to look over the back of her neck, the brunette jerked and pushed herself away. "Oh, dear! Will you cease to do that?" she gasped.

Juliana was perplexed with Katherine's outburst. "So, it is true that you know nothing." Juliana mumbled.

"What should I know?" Katherine began to lose her temper gradually. She crawled down from the mattress and looked around. "Alright I know this: Someone attacked our village and they are all— frightening and ruthless."

"But they saved you from humans." Juliana frowned arguing with her.

Katherine scoffed. "Don't tell me you are a fairy."

There was movement in Caroline at that point. Turning to her confused friend she pressed her lips into thin line before she nodded her head slowly. "It is true, Katherine and should you know that we will turn like them sooner or later."

Caroline accepted that she was having it in her blood. And she didn't know many things which she decided to learn from then, like—who are her biological parents, how she ended up in Red Hallows, and the important one of all is—how to get rid of this mark and Klaus' attention on her.

Katherine narrowed her eyes slightly before she glowered at her friend. Then Caroline added callously. "It seems like we both are not humans, Katherine. They are saying that we are wolves."

Katherine then gaped, as Caroline plastered rigid smile.

* * *

Hayley was incharge for females in Black Haven.

No, not like Alpha.

She was first to transform in her generation. So thus the old generation of females would listen to her, and they share their concerns— _if there are any_ — with her so that she could pass them to Beta who would take them to Alpha's notice.

Also there were too many odd things happening in Black Haven.

Like Katherine commented, they were all dressed _differently_ , and didn't seem to be ashamed of that. Women weren't painted like men, and exposed their flawless skin with no trouble.

The female's physique had Caroline surprised. Each and every woman of Black Haven was tough, healthy and definitely looking like they were made for men over there. Almost every female was taller than her.

Every man who triggered their wolf side would paint their body. She didn't know why.

Not only the two friends, there were other girls that were abducted from Red Hallows, and the unsettling matter was—the males were celebrating for that, for having more number of females in their clan.

It was very unnerving and sickening matter to even think, but they openly were speaking of such things.

Females were neither taken for granted nor were they treated fairly.

Back in Red Hallows, they behaved in the same manner.

Caroline had never liked how everyone, even some women, think they were meant to bore children.

It wasn't true.

Women were just like men.

If men were working hard to earn food for family, then women were working hard for the family. Thus women deserved respect. Except Katherine no one had ever agreed with her.

Katherine and she decided to stick together and Caroline suggested that Valka could help them in any way possible. They thought to visit Valka in her chamber after sunset.

But things never go as they planned.

Hayley entered the chamber grumpily and she snapped at Caroline. "Alpha is requesting your presence."

Caroline huffed, and she declared. "I am not going anywhere."

The female incharge was staggered by Caroline's rude reply and bold refusal. After taking a moment to recover, Hayley smirked. "Well, do not bother. I will ask Omegas to drag you out like they did before."

If that was strategy, then better not to allow those beasts touching her, she groaned inwardly and controlled her urge to break things around her.

Caroline gritted her teeth as she got up from Katherine's bed and looked at her friend sadly. Katherine patted her hand comfortingly and sighed at her to leave.

* * *

First thing Caroline noticed about Alpha's chamber was entrance which was double her height. The guards that escorted all the way left her at the entrance. She was wee bit surprised to find them away throughout the path. She wasn't touched. They didn't dare to lay finger on her.

But their eyes held the same negligence which didn't bother her much as she was satisfied at least they were not shoving her as they like.

She pushed those long double doors and got in.

What surprised her was the amount of warmth present in that spacious room. She found herself gaping at roof and then there were torches fixed to the walls. There was large canopy bed in the middle of room which can withstand two persons of Klaus' size. She had never seen a luxurious bed in her life. And then she heard footsteps coming from her left.

Klaus was on the small staircase that was built with stone and wood. He stopped at one point and locked gaze with hers.

Caroline observed there was no paint on his body then and she wondered why. His skin was shining and she couldn't say if it was from sweating or because of water. Scars on his body were in constrast with pale skin.

The taunting smirk was back on his face and Caroline mentally rolled her eyes.

"Why you called me?" she muttered looking away.

"Since I have completed my errands I am giving you my attention properly now, love." He said lightly as he walked down to her. "Arrangements are done and you will be dining with me tonight."

"I would rather starve," was immediate reply from her. She was crossing her arms but then he grasped wrist harshly.

Caroline whined and glanced at his perplexed face. Probably it was not his intention to hurt her. He frowned looking at her wrist and let go of her hand. "You are so fragile." He commented. He wasn't pleased with that, of course. Then he clasped her elbow a bit softly and dragged her into the space under stairs.

There was small table in corner and torch on the wall beside it. Fruits, meat, wine were arranged on it.

"You shall not starve if you want your _wolf_ to be healthy and strong." He told callously and pulled her towards table.

"I really appreciate your concern, but I do not want to come anywhere close to you." She retorted while she avoided meeting his gaze.

"You have no other choice, Caroline." He reminded her. The coldness in his voice forced her to glance at him. He was ready to burst out and she was not sure she would stay strong. His stormy blue eyes were clouded with darkness and that was the hint she would like to take. Caroline lowered her gaze feeling threatened. She was about to step when he held her elbow again. He was surprisingly careful with her.

"You will be mine." He declared.

Caroline stared into his eyes which were displaying too many emotions at same moment. She didn't know why she wanted to know what he truly felt for her. So she searched if she could find warmth in his eyes. Instead of care she discovered a mixture of lust, arrogance and something more—maybe possessiveness.

"I don't belong to you." She replied stubbornly and freed herself from his grip.

Klaus inhaled deeply as he settled on the only bench in front of table and continued to treat her with his rigid look before his lips bent into a light smile.

She didn't know how to take the change of his mood so she remained calm.

He took her hand and pulled her close to his warm body. Caroline stood inconveniently with him curled around her while his fingers ran up and down of her hand. Internally a voice was screaming at her to jump into his lap and have him touch her places which would please her. It was saying her that it would be alright to lose control. _For him_. Caroline never expected her thoughts would take such wild side. Her breathing slowly started to speed up.

"I have marked you as mine already, love. You know what does that mean?"

Caroline gulped looking down at him and she barely nodded.

His eyes were dancing in mischief, and crooked smile appeared on his face. He buzzed and made her sit across his lap.

For almost a moment she was too lost to think straight. Klaus was silently observing as she had a fight with herself. He bent close enough to press his lips onto the mark she was given.

And then she felt something more—an emotion stronger and powerful. It wasn't lust, anger, hatred and not even affection. She couldn't describe it yet the feel created by intensity of that emotion was simply wonderful.

"You only have to feel _it_ , Caroline." He whispered.

"What is it?" she found her voice after a few moments.

"It is the _bond_." Klaus planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "The _bond_ which is very, very eager to embrace _you_."

Caroline opened her eyes and stared into his hopeful eyes for a moment. She opened her mouth but nothing came out as reply.

She was overwhelmed by that wave of energy. She was confused because she wasn't familiar with such condition.

For a moment there, she simply forgot everything.

"Do not give space for uncertainty, love." His calming words brought her back. An assuring smile was on his lips.

"I am so confused now."

"You will learn to link yourself."

Caroline blinked a couple of times before she snapped out of it. Removing his hands around her, she got up from him and kept herself at acceptable distance.

Klaus squinted at her when she crossed her arms. "You shouldn't have created this mark in the first place." She hissed. "I could have avoided that—" her breathing deepened, "—that _bond_."

He let out soft chuckle as he turned in her direction. "You believe that mark—" he raised his long index finger and pointed at bite on her neck, "—is the reason for your earlier instincts?"

"Yes." She nodded treating him with cold stare.

Klaus shook his head tiredly and he huffed. "Oh, love. You never cease to wonder me." A corner of his lips curved up when he said. "There is relation between my bond and my mark, Caroline."

Caroline raised her eyebrows questioningly and he nodded in confirmation. Turning head towards food he picked up a bunch of berries and popped one into his mouth. "This bond is nothing physical Caroline." He then stood up from bench and walked to her. "It is the connection between two souls." His voice slowly turned lighter. "And the mark will help me to get to your soul."

She tried to understand that.

Connection between souls?

It could be amazing to experience that.

She smiled slightly to herself as she thought.

If the bond wasn't physical, then why was she craving for him?

"Also that bite has something to do with your desires." He grinned clasping his hands back. "Tell me Caroline. What are your deepest, darkest desires for me?" he asked seductively.

"I wish—" she smiled widely placing her hands down, "—I wish to run away from you."

He chuckled lightly at her disdain and he breathed making sound. "You will run _to_ me, Caroline." He challenged.

"You shouldn't have marked me." She growled getting annoyed with his smile.

"Trust me, love," he turned towards the circular shaped slot in the wall to his right and walked there, "you will thank me for that later."

There was no tease in his voice. He was straight but callous. Caroline frowned for that. Obviously it made her anxious. "Why?" she muttered taking a step in his direction.

Inhaling the cool breezes coming from outside, he closed his eyes and turned to her. When he opened his eyes, all she found was darkness.

"Winter is coming, love. The season of wolves is coming." He stated watching her from that distance. Once again she found his gaze terrifying.

 ** _0o 6 o0_**

* * *

Please leave your reviews =)

Take care, readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Alpha's mate

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary** : AU. "She knew every little secret her village held for years, or so she believed. The only thing that intrigued her little too much was— fence lying on East side of the village." By the time she understood danger behind it, she finds herself in front of a powerful Alpha. Caroline thinks her everything is over. Or it could be the beginning of her life.

 **Note:** I don't own Klaroline or TVD. I only own my story. Everything I write is for entertainment.

* * *

 ** _0o 7 o0_**

Klaus gulped hardly as he spoke. "Outside there—" he pointed at the window, "—the true nature of every wolf comes out during winter." He progressed towards Caroline very slowly. "They will be quite—demanding."

The way he said gave her chills which traveled to every corner of her body.

He glanced up at her from ground and examined her frozen state. Instead of comforting her, Klaus added more. "Since your wolf is not triggered, this season can become the worst phase of your life." His voice was calm, but not cold as he spoke. "You will find no empathy when you move around hungry males."

Caroline fluttered her eye lids anxiously. Her insides churned up after imagining many pairs of yellow eyes in darkness.

He went on speaking. "They will become temperamental." He glanced at the floor as he inhaled deeply. "Some want to mate, some want to eat, some want to destroy and some—" he paused lightly frowning to himself, "want to rule."

Once again she was unaware of what he was speaking.

Locking his distant gaze with her anxious one, Klaus said. "I am planning to keep you safe, Caroline. That is all I know."

She mumbled after a moment, looking up at his composed face. "I have never imagined my future like this. I do not want to lead life as such." Klaus walked past her and settled on bench again. He kept his gaze on her as she squeaked. "I may have wolf blood in me, but I—I am not prepared for anything." Taking steps to him she asked with hope. "You can send me far away, can't you?"

Pouring wine into one of the metal goblets he replied while suppressing his smile. "I'm afraid I cannot."

That smile could anger anyone. Caroline gritted her teeth. "If you cannot, then I will find a way to go far away from these wolves, from you."

"I can get you now, Caroline, with the help of that mark. It helps me to spot you eventually." He smirked and slurped his drink. "No matter where you go, I will find you," he raised brows.

Caroline huffed. "Why did you mark me?"

"Someone as precious as you is hard to discover, love." He murmured. There was something sweet in his darkly spoken out words. "If I have to slaughter thousand more villages to get you, I will without delaying for next moment."

Now that turned into complete shade of black.

He would always prefer violence, that's all she understood.

Of course, he would. He had gotten an army of ruthless wolves to do that for him.

"Now, now about this dinner—" He sighed lightly. "Let us finish before it gets cold. Come and sit with me."

"I want to get back to my friend." She muttered without moving from her place.

Klaus exhaled out tiredly and he was irritated for sure. "Should I have to force you into everything, female?" he snapped.

Caroline jerked at his growl, and took involuntary steps in his direction. "Yes, _Alpha_." It was consuming his strength to control himself, which was unspoken but clear. Yet she decided not to let him win that easily. Looking around she grumbled stressing on his title every time. "I find no other bench to sit. Would you want me to sit on floor, _Alpha_?"

Klaus sent a dangerous warning and it made her shut quickly. Though, his mood changed after that.

"My lap would be more comfortable, female." He teased slapping on his strong, lengthy legs.

"I prefer floor, Alpha." She retorted in same speed while looking down.

"A few moments ago you were silently enjoying in my arms." He pointed out smugly drinking his wine.

"That wasn't me!" she crossed her arms and growled. "That was—" She thought for a moment.

"Voice in your head?" he asked taking meat and began to chew it. Surprise on her features made him grin. "That's called instinct, love." He showed at chair in the other. Caroline brought it and sat exactly opposite to him which made him huff out loudly. And then he murmured before he took another bite from roasted meat. "Remember, Caroline. Instincts have important role in our lives. One must definitely follow their instinct in order to lead happy life."

Caroline then snorted. "That night I followed my instinct, Klaus. See where it led me." She replied sadly. "If I wasn't curious to find you on that night, then I would have—saved my people from their tragic fate."

When she looked up at him, he was silently watching her. He then pushed dish of meat to her and made her scrunch her nose. Reaching for fruits Caroline opted berries and began to eat them while she avoided his burning look.

"I believe things happen for a reason, Caroline." He said quietly after he swallowed food. It made her to glance at him. "If those villagers had to die, they would die one way or another. Wolves' invasion might be one of the ways." He poured wine into another goblet and placed it in front of her. "I could only tell you forget them and adapt this life. It would keep you happy."

"You don't know that!" She snapped in rude tone while looking into the wine.

His lips bent into smile that displayed his dimples which made her heart to beat faster. There was no lightness in his smile. "Fortunate you are as it is night, or else I would have reacted a bit—violently." He informed still calmly.

She got the cue, and focused on her food. _Alpha_ didn't like the way she responded.

"You should take meat, Caroline." He insisted in the same tone. "You and your friends would turn into weakest wolves in the history if you people continue to eat in such manner."

Caroline gaped between him and meat for a moment before she did what he said.

* * *

After finishing their dinner Caroline was about to move out but Klaus halted.

"Stay with me."

Caroline turned around from the door and watched his smiling face. She didn't understand how he would be sweet in one moment and immediately would become imposing in the following moment.

"Is that another order, _Alpha_?" she asked bitterly.

His smirk faded and quickly he became rigid. Nodding to himself he replied in cold tone. "It is late anyway. You need some rest. Go back to your chamber, _female_."

Caroline huffed and walked out without even looking at his face again. She didn't understand what was wrong with her, she felt like she was disturbed. It was because she spat at him, or she made him sad? She didn't know exact reason.

 _Wait_. She stopped dead in tracks and frowned.

How did she know he was sad?

She was feeling it. That distress and it was suffocating her.

Caroline squeezed her eyes tightly and tried to fight with inner voice that was moaning in great agony. She clutched her dress and crushed her lower lip between her teeth while controlling herself.

She knew exactly what she had to do.

Turning around she marched towards his chamber again.

Opening it wide she searched for his face. He was standing at window and turned to her as she made appearance.

"Stop being sad, Klaus!" she squeaked getting inside.

Klaus frowned in confusion at first. He walked to her with his hands clasped at his back. "Is everything alright, love?"

"No." Caroline quivered her head, glowered at him. "Please stop being miserable. It—it is not giving me peace."

When he understood her suffering, he simply smiled, a dimple one. It clenched her heart in a good way. He didn't smile because she asked him to. There was satisfaction in that, and he nodded to himself again as if he got something.

Caroline slowly relieved from that disturbance.

"I would hate you for the rest of my life for choosing me above all." She sounded resentful but it made Klaus chuckled loudly. She assumed that it was either bond or mark that was giving her strange unsettling feelings.

"You would not." He closed the little amount of distance between them. "Caroline, love, you cannot stay mad at me for long time." Lifting her chin up, he inspected the mark on her neck and squinted at it. "It burns whenever you displease _your_ male and it will command you to keep him satisfied. That I heard, but—" he smirked pleased with himself, "—seeing this for the first time exhilarates me."

Removing his hand she squinted at him. "Have you not marked someone before?"

Klaus raised a brow and shook his head as no. "An Alpha rarely marks."

Caroline reacted after a moment by scrunching her nose in disgust. "Anything else this mark will do?"

He smirked at her discomfort. "Many more, Caroline." He whispered and moved close to her ear. "You will be delighted to see all those miracles it makes." His breathe against her skin made her to tremble in pleasure suddenly. "All you have to do is give in once."

Caroline forced her mind to think straight. When he pulled back, she raised her head up meeting his heated up gaze. His eyes lit up with strange spark and it left her speechless. "I—I don't know—"

He touched her cheek, cupping it. She was not surprised with the warmth of his skin, and once again the familiar sensations were flowing in her body, which were making her to keep her eyes open barely. Klaus then leaned into her almost touching her lips with his when she snapped out of that heat.

"I—I am not ready." She blurted out.

Klaus opened his stormy blues which were definitely painted in different shade, and they gave chills to her. She thought he would not stop because another wave of emotion washed her.

He breathed hardly as he moved to her cheek and brushed with his lips. Caroline's heartbeat increased even more. Pulling back he mumbled running his index finger across her lower lip.

"I will wait."

 _ **0o 7 o0**_

* * *

Sorry for shortness of chapter. And, thanks for each and every one for leaving comments!

What do you like about this chapter?

I personally like this line - 'Someone as precious as you is hard to discover, love.'

Lol. ok- Let me know your valuable thoughts =)

Take care, readers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Alpha's mate

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary** : AU. "She knew every little secret her village held for years, or so she believed. The only thing that intrigued her little too much was— fence lying on East side of the village." By the time she understood danger behind it, she finds herself in front of a powerful Alpha. Caroline thinks her everything is over. Or it could be the beginning of her life.

 **Note:** I don't own Klaroline or TVD. I only own my story. Everything I write is for entertainment.

* * *

 _ **0o 8 o0**_

Katherine growled when she collided with strong and masculine body, and she almost bounced back. She immediately remembered that man. He was the one who took her into hostage.

"I know you!" Katherine scowled at him. "You threw that powder at me." She raised her finger accusingly which dissolved his frown and an amused smile crept to his lips.

"You are undamaged, Katerina."

"But you took us against our will." She snapped. "And it is Katherine."

He shifted on another leg as he observed her carefully. "Everyone from your village is going to behave in the same way?"

"Yes, and it will continue until we are free again." She said adamantly.

To which the wolf man chuckled loudly. "Believe me, female, your pathetic attempts of freedom will be suppressed with little effort." Katherine squinted at him as he smiled briefly. "Call me as Beta."

"I don't care you who you are—"

"You must learn to control your tongue when you speak with someone who is stronger and higher of rank." He cut her off in very calm, intimidating voice.

Katherine gaped at him as she found herself trembling in fear. Beta was about to speak something when a raven haired man who was older walked to them. Katherine took a moment to register brunette in his hands. That unfamiliar brunette smiled warmly at her, and of course, Katherine was in no mood to do polite gestures.

Like all other women of Black Haven that brunette was dressed in fur and silk with strange necklaces hanging to her bosom.

"There a problem, Stefan?" he asked lightly as he inspected Katherine uninterestedly.

"New additions, Damon." Beta replied in casual tone, not taking his eyes on Katherine. She had an urge to roll eyes at both of them and walk away. "They are making a lot of chaos all over the place."

The raven haired man smirked, his icy blues gleaming with mischief. "Is it? In that case we shall feed them to monsters in valley."

Katherine frowned at Damon, and then Beta muttered out as reply. "That is not required, at least for some time. Alpha wants to give them a chance to adapt this life. If they failed, that is how they are going to end up. In the valley."

Katherine clearly understood that they were not discussing. Both of them were indirectly warning her.

Monsters in the valley?

Are there monsters other than the wolf people? That was what running in her mind.

* * *

Valka chuckled softly when Caroline confessed that she would like to know about her parents on the tenth morning.

"When the moment comes you would know, dear." The older one replied patiently.

The blonde wanted to huff out in exhaustion. "Why? Can you not tell me now?"

"Would you hate me if I say I don't know?"

Caroline stared at the old woman in disbelief. "I thought you know everything." When she earned a chuckle, the blonde blinked in confusion.

"I am no God, Caroline, to know everything. Every creation will have its blind spots." Valka packed her herbs and placed the wooden box in the shelf. "In case of wolves, it is wolf's bane."

"Wolf's bane?" the blonde raised brows questioningly.

To which the older one nodded in confirmation. "Yes. It burns the skin of wolves." Valka collected her cane and sighed for Caroline to follow her out of chamber. "There are other things for you to learn."

Caroline frowned thinking what she meant. Looking around the chamber and spotted Katherine with Beta, two other persons. Immediately she remembered the raven haired man, who attacked her on the other night.

"Katherine!" Caroline called for her friend and ran to her. "I thought you are still sleeping."

Katherine was terrified for some reasons. The blonde asked silently what was wrong with her friend and of course she didn't get in reply. She tugged Katherine's arm to take her far away from them, but then she heard the raven haired man's voice.

"Ah, the brave little girl. I remember you from that night."

Caroline glowered at the man when Beta—or Stefan silenced him with one look. "Warrior, I believe you shall attend your duty."

His blues eyes became cold when Stefan reminded him of his position. Caroline observed carefully as both the men exchange deathly glares.

"Of course, _Beta_." The raven-head's voice sounded bitter suddenly. Just after he said those he left the area with the brunette on his trail.

Caroline sensed something was wrong between them. Hostility.

When she gave Stefan a questioning glance, he politely bowed to her a little before he went in the same direction.

"What was that?" Katherine hissed which made her friend perplex.

"What?"

Katherine scowled at her thinking as if she was acting. "That gesture. He is treating you with respect."

"So?" Caroline's frown deepened.

"And he sees me like scum."

Caroline gaped at her for moment before she smirked. Katherine crossed her arms across her chest and looked like she took that to her heart. Probably that was because she belonged to higher class of Red Hallows.

"I hate when people didn't give priority." Katherine scrunched her nose in distaste. Caroline's smile faded and she tried to look more serious now. "First Hayley and then these men."

Caroline patted on her shoulder, and sighed. "Ignore them all. Valka likes to teach us something. Let us learn something new today, Katherine."

* * *

The paint they would do to their bodies was to control their beast. It would make them stay sane during day time. At nights it was not required, they think. But Caroline believed that potion was needed every moment after observing the way wolves sending her lustful glances.

Like Valka said that was because she was a pure breed they were more attracted to her when compared with other girls from her village. Also Klaus's mark was making them to avert their looks.

Yes, everyone had gotten information and that was because of Hayley.

Caroline was more than grateful to Hayley for what she did though, the female in-charge's intentions towards her were _unknown_.

One more lesson she and Katherine learned on this day was—about the classes among wolves.

Usually the classes were only for males. Mostly.

Alphas, Betas, Warriors, Omegas.

And one would be chosen as representative for each of the class.

Stefan was chosen among Beta, and each of Beta's bloodline would have to move under his command. Similarly other bloodlines would act.

Klaus proved himself as the best among other Alphas which made him leader of the clan.

He must be really strong and skilled of all the Alphas.

Yet he would obey Valka at times. That was another thing Caroline learned to today from Valka's words. Just because he would respect Valka the whole clan would also give value to her.

Though, she hadn't triggered her wolf gene.

No, Valka never mated with anyone before.

And she remained like a witch. Maybe that was the reason behind her clothing. She would wear clothes like women from Red Hallows. Thus she became source of clothes for the rest of girls who were having hard time to adapt to the wolves' weird fabrics.

* * *

It was past sunset and she— She understood that she had to make habit of sitting in front of Klaus and eating without losing her comfort level despite all the heated looks he would give. Strange but it felt nice sitting in his presence. Not like other wolves she walked among. Stefan was different condition—he was giving her respect like Katherine claimed. Though, others were not giving her the same value.

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus asked after gulping his drink making her to snap out of her world.

Caroline blinked twice before she mumbled. "Stefan—Beta gives me respect but others didn't appear so." Klaus pushed the plate of meat to her side as he listened to her. "Do not tell me it is for I bear your mark."

He looked at her sharply. "Are you ashamed of it? For being mine."

She moved inconveniently in her seat as she chewed her food. "Answer my question please."

Klaus observed her through narrowed eyelids. "The remaining will learn to respect you gradually, Caroline. You need not worry about them."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder how I managed to make good opinion."

At that point Klaus smirked lightly. "He believes you came from Alpha's bloodline."

Caroline choked out her food soon after that, she began to cough violently, and Klaus laughed passing her glass of water. After she got situation under control she glowered at him and concentrated on her food.

Klaus spread his long forearms on the table. When she looked up he was staring at her distantly, his head tilted to his right.

 _Alpha's bloodline?_

Sure, why not. If she listened to him, he would make her Queen in his tales.

But his looks were suspicious, and she blurted out. "What do you think?"

"Stefan has never mistaken."

Caroline gulped hard swell formed in throat, and looked down at her plate.

"You are not a confident person, Caroline, are you?" he said making her to glance at him.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I was dragged into this place and told I was a wolf when I don't know what it is like to be a wolf. How can you expect me to accept that I'm from the most powerful bloodline?" Klaus finished his meal and completed his drink without speaking another word. "I'm growing anxious of—" she sighed tiredly, "—wolves, mates, bloodlines—"

Yes, she was. As every fact was coming out, she was only getting nervous.

Moreover when she goes around castle, she would hear only these things. She felt like she missed her old self already.

He nodded listening to her calmly. A moment later he posed. "What you would do—back at that village?" When she frowned in confusion he smirked. "Come on, love. I'm trying to learn something about my— _mate_."

Caroline bit her lip still hesitating when he urged her with hands to start speaking.

"I-I wouldn't do much. I used to play with my friend, Katherine, in the fields." She mumbled staring in front of her. "We both would go to the other side of village alone and spend time near river or we would generally collect flowers available around our place. My mother would braid my hair and decorate with those flowers I bring home." She smiled distantly recalling memories. "Right from my childhood we used to sneak out and Rufus used to narrate us legendaries." Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Despite we were warned not to visit his place we would stay there for some time and learn about creatures around."

She was too absorbed to pay attention to his varying expressions. And when she did she no longer was smiling. Her cheeks heated up then. Klaus then laughed heartily, and it felt melodious to her ears. Biting her lip she waited for him to calm down and when he did finally Caroline huffed. "Was that necessary?"

"Ah, yes." He replied with a smile which sped her heartbeat. His eyes were holding something deep. "What else you would do?"

"I'm not going to tell you." She said sharply as she completed food in her plate.

Klaus chuckled. "You told me enough for this day Caroline." When Caroline glowered, he sighed out like he was helpless.

"I should—"

"Believe me, I like the way you are." Klaus cut her off her angry words. It made her gape at him as he reached for her hand. "Though, you sound more _human_ and it will do no good to you."

"What are you speaking?" she asked with concern while her gaze flickered between their hands and his eyes.

His fingers made lazy and circular patterns on the back of her hand as he inhaled. Her anger disappeared before she could even register it. He looked as if he was hesitating to say something out loud. A moment later he said keeping his eyes on her hand. "Do not worry you will grow strong like Stefan has been expecting." He then locked his gaze with hers. "Like I have been expecting."

"You believe that I could be from Alpha's bloodline?" she asked with curiosity.

Klaus's eyes sparked then but his answer came out as a simple smile. She didn't know how to comprehend it—either yes or no.

Caroline nodded her head slowly. "What if I don't want to turn into a wolf?" she asked thinking of matter Katherine told her earlier on that day. Monsters in the valley. "Will you throw me into that valley?"

As soon as those words slipped from her mouth she got a sharp look from him. No, he didn't seem angry with her, but he was not pleased with something else.

"You would transform into strongest female wolf in the clan, so there is no point of abandoning you." He replied calmly. "I would not sit back and allow that to happen."

"But Valka has not triggered wolf gene—"

"She chose to stay as a witch and we let her." He said in low tone of voice which could give chills to her core. "Half breeds will be given a chance Caroline, not you." He snapped. "You will not get any chance and I am trying to put that matter in your stubborn head. You have to prove others that you are capable of—" he paused momentarily, "— to live among this pack."

He hid something again, and it was pretty clear.

Caroline slowly began to lose her temper too. Once again he was forcing her into things she didn't like. Keeping her voice callous she posed. "What if I never want to mate with you and stay like Valka?"

She regretted what she said soon after watching his eyes clouding with layer of darkness. His fingers were curled like balls such that his knuckles went wide. A small growl vibrated from his chest as he shoved the empty plate from the table making her to gasp out loud.

Anger.

He was trembling with pure, dark rage and she didn't need a mark or bond to tell that much. Common sense was enough.

Though, she was suffocated again with odd kind of feeling, and it was commanding her not to repeat it again. It made her to give him one pleading look.

Everything was forsaken to him after that.

She was surprised to see him relieving slowly from under that anguish, fury.

"Do not repeat it again, Caroline." He warned her quietly. "It took every fiber in my body to control myself tonight." Caroline gulped her fear and nodded agreeing with him. Klaus then closed eyes and breathed twice before he spoke again. "You still might not recognize the importance you have in my life Caroline so you must know something." He brought up wee smile as he took her hand and planted lips on the back of it, left her to deal with tingles which aroused. "You have ability strengthen me or break me down. It is the matter in your hands."

She gaped at him as he claimed. "You are my other half, Caroline. Without you," he shook his head, "I would be a lost cause. You would complete me."

* * *

She didn't know for how long she saw him like that. Her bottom lip was being crushed between her teeth.

It wasn't just physical between them. He managed to wipe away her suspicions with his words. There was pain oozing from his words, sincerity in his voice, anticipation in his eyes—and that was enough for her.

She didn't know if it was because of the mark, but the thoughts of being _his_ were—leaving her in depths of satisfaction.

Was it wrong to think of him like that?

Maybe.

.

.

.

No, she was not doing any mistake. Her voice declared that for her.

But then, there was a lot to discover about this connection they would establish it in coming future. And so, she decided she would enjoy every moment of it.

Smiling widely she got up and walked to a confused Klaus. He got hunch of her thoughts or feelings—whatever they were she would care less when she understood the way he learned her soon. Reflecting the smirk he reached out for her hand and pulled her close, made her sit across his lap again.

"It doesn't mean that I am ready to spread my legs for you, Alpha." She stated sternly, curling an arm around his neck, making him to grin wider.

"What a crude way you speak, female," he murmured wryly, touching the mark on her neck, showing his dominance. "We call it mating, and it is a divine thing for us wolves."

Caroline scoffed mentally, and muttered pressing her hand against his as she stared into his mischievous blue eyes. "I'm still not prepared for whatever you call it."

Klaus squinted at her momentarily before he rumbled. "Do you want to know what it would be like to stay as wolf?" Without waiting for reply he added with a smirk of his own. "I will show you for the next few days, Caroline."

 _ **0o 8 o0**_

* * *

Thank you for reviews!

Please leave comments=)

Take care, everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Alpha's mate

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary** : AU. "She knew every little secret her village held for years, or so she believed. The only thing that intrigued her little too much was— fence lying on East side of the village." By the time she understood danger behind it, she finds herself in front of a powerful Alpha. Caroline thinks her everything is over. Or it could be the beginning of her life.

 **Note:** I don't own Klaroline or TVD. I only own my story. Everything I write is for entertainment.

* * *

 _ **0o 9 o0**_

When Klaus claimed he would teach her what it was like to be a wolf, Caroline's immediate thought was she would be forced to mate with him so that she would be transformed to a wolf. A shiver passed through the spine imagining herself as a gigantic four-legged creature.

She knew she was being too delusional. Thoughts were crafty like always.

But a part of her believed that Klaus would never force her into anything she didn't want. At least not physically. He was giving her space she needed though his beast was— _quite_ demanding sometimes.

What threw her off guard was his behavior during day time, in front of people—he would behave as if she was like others. Good or bad she liked the way he pampered at nights. And no, the wolves didn't know that she was his mate and had no idea why the truth was kept hidden. Everyone, except for Klaus, Valka, Stefan and herself, were thinking that she was taken by Alpha only to bear his children as she was a _pure breed._

Their perception, needlessly, gave her restless nights.

The next few days passed in haze with Caroline trying to understand things like how does a pack works while the memories of her life in village were coming back and bothering her. She wanted to see that bright smile of mother, she wanted to listen to her comforting words of her father. No one was going to replace them both. That was for sure. Though they were not her biological parents Caroline would love them and remember what they taught her.

Her mind was being squished between past and present.

And she didn't know with whom she could share that.

No, Klaus could not help her but his senses were telling him that something was wrong with her. Asking her repeatedly, forcing her to share the thing that was tormenting her—yes, Klaus was genuinely trying to help her. Yet Caroline was feeling very inappropriate to stay here like this.

Maybe visiting her destroyed village could help her— _in anyway?_

She didn't know whether she was hallucinating but she had been feeling drag towards her village—she wanted to see her house.

And then Caroline remembered her mate's words— _Follow your instincts._

Walking back and forth near her bed restlessly Caroline made up her mind to pay a visit to Red Hallow. All she had to do was learning the way out of this place and return before others found her missing. Klaus told there was some trouble with new learners and he had to look after the training procedure. Katherine was rather busy in learning things more effectively from _Beta_. From her words Caroline understood Katherine was rooting for his company.

The old version of Caroline would have showed interest to speak things as such, but now she was being too distracted to deal with anything. She needed to calm down her mind which was wandering around her native place.

Looking around and wondering who could help her, Caroline spotted Juliana coming through the entrance who grinned at her. Caroline smiled back as something flew into her brain.

"How the training with males is going on Juliana?" Caroline asked as Juliana walked to her mattress.

Juliana was dazed momentarily for Caroline's pique in such things all of sudden. Of course, Caroline wouldn't blame that female as she had dealt with a brooding Caroline from the beginning. Coping up from her situation Juliana managed a reply for Alpha's mate.

"Alpha is not very pleased with the way of your village men. They are being too stubborn to obey to Warriors, so Beta and Alpha stepped in to—make things straight." Juliana's words made Caroline to worry about her people.

"They will punish our people?" Caroline asked anxiously.

"If they had to, they will. Though, Alpha wouldn't prefer it in that way." Her callous tone irritated Caroline. Probably it was clear on her face as Juliana quivered her head slightly and added. "He knows how to mold his people. There is no need to worry about that. All you have to worry is about you and the other females."

That definitely made Caroline to stop and think for a moment.

"What is it about?"

Juliana shrugged her shoulders, which were twice that of Caroline's or any other girl from Red Hallow, and raised her brows as a way of telling that things were going to change.

"Hayley." She pressed her dark lips into thin line, dropped pause for almost a moment. "She leads the females and trust me the path is not very—pleasant." Watching Caroline's baffled expression she continued with smile. "I think she will be different with you as you are taken by our Alpha."

Juliana was true.

To the rest of females, Hayley would show her superiority, with no obligation, as she was the first turned female and additionally she was having Alpha gene in her blood.

While Caroline was recipient of her tantrums, attitude. And what not. She always wondered why.

"Of course." Caroline muttered dryly.

"Though, I would say she is not an unlikable person." Juliana huffed out a smile.

Caroline replied her with an expressionless expression as she had more things at concern than thinking of someone who strongly disliked her for some reasons.

"She has a reason for not being fond of you."

"Oh, pray tell, why is that for?" Caroline asked utterly bored thinking where this was going. All she wanted was to find a way out of this place.

"Because she thinks she is more important," Juliana bit her lip looking around at her fellow females who were in their own world, "as she played prominent role behind Alpha's transformation."

Now Caroline seemed curious as well as anxious, all of sudden. After a momentary pause, Juliana said softly. "Alpha mated with Hayley and completed his transformation during the next full-moon."

* * *

Something was surrounding her gradually.

 _Jealousy?_

 _Maybe._

Caroline tried her best to stay indifferent but that _traitorous side_ of her was howling in pain and was outraged learning the fact that _her_ Klaus— _her_ mate was with someone in the past. Every fiber in her body was flaring and preparing self to unleash agony and fury.

Suddenly human side of Caroline took control of her mind.

Snapping out of that, she wondered how possessive she had turned in a wee bit of moment. Even though she knew in order to transform Klaus needed someone to activate his wolf side she was still unhappy. For obvious reasons.

Once again Caroline had to deal with too many unwanted emotions and she opted to leave the place as soon as possible.

In a deadpanned tone she asked Juliana. "So how people of this place will spend time other than mating and fighting?"

Caroline's tone was sharp and annoyed which was too clear for Juliana. It made her flinch and Caroline had no idea why someone like Juliana, full bodied and turned female was affected by someone like Caroline, petite and incomplete wolf.

Her words came out in a low, dangerous growl and there was no denial in that.

"Some go for hunt." Juliana mumbled as if she was being careful with Caroline.

Caroline raised her brows as a plan began in her mind. Very slyly she asked Juliana the location of Black Haven and calculated accordingly. It would take more than one complete morning to reach the place. At that rate, she could not make it to Black Haven before sunset as half of the morning was finished. Even though, she didn't care about that. She only thought of going to her village.

* * *

Caroline was fully aware of her decision. She got her reasons to conclude in such a way. _Peace_ —was her foremost priority and she believed this visit, alone and away from Black Haven, could turn her back to sanity.

Stepping out of castle was not tough as there were no guards, surprisingly.

Observing the direction of sun, Caroline started to walk towards West. From Juliana's words there were no wild animals walking around the castle which was in the middle of forest. So obviously there was no need to worry about any possible dangers. She found a short sword before she left along with the things like her cape.

Even the journey didn't make her better.

Her stability was long gone.

Then she slowly began to hesitate about her path as it was like going on forever. But her uncertainty soon disappeared after hearing to the sound of flowing water. Rushing to the bank of river Caroline grinned from ear to ear stopping at certain point. She could recognize the broken fence on the side of her village. Her smile vanished recalling that night. All those cries of horror echoed in her mind. Her mother, father—Rufus, almost half of the village.

Water moistened her blue eyes, which almost blurred her vision. The feeling of guilty began to poke her again.

It was truly her fault. One step with idiocy ruined many lives. She should have known before.

This feeling was killing her from inside.

She thought coming here might be helpful but it only destroyed the last piece of her strength.

She was about to step into the water when she heard the sound of breaking twigs behind her. Widening her eyes Caroline snapped out of it and tightened her grip on handle of her sword. Making sudden twirl she attacked the person—

 _Klaus._

Who was looking very— _indeed_ very annoyed.

The black paint on his skin and free hair made him bloodcurdling for once. Caroline didn't even recognize that she froze instantly and was barely breathing with his sudden appearance. The movements of his arm muscles were deep and slow as he lowered her sword with his.

"You are running away."

His voice sounded so cold and it reminded Caroline of their first interaction which was as scary as now. It was no question and he was not pleased with her walking out to this place. She was so certain about it. His stormy blues turned pretty dark and the way he squinted his eyes were an invitation for her to explain herself.

"I am not." She replied politely.

Caroline, for some reasons, could not continue this eye-contact with him. Once again she happened to go through his emotions because of that bond. Pain, anger, sorrow. She felt like she betrayed him while unsure why she was feeling in such a way. And that same old suffocation caused by that mark.

"I am not running away, Klaus." This time she said a bit louder. "I want to go to my place so—"

His brows were brought together and knitted up. "So?" Klaus inhaled sharply and made a huffing sound. "Don't you think it is your responsibility to take my permission before you act?"

Somewhat that really maddened her.

"No, I do not think it is really necessary." She growled.

Clenching his jaws, Klaus took a menacing step towards her which obviously made her move back. "Lower your voice, female!" He enunciated every word threateningly and slowly.

Gulping knot formed in her throat, Caroline stayed silent. It was really better rather than talking back to him since it was day and he was in charge.

And this suffocation—

Looking at Klaus pleadingly, Caroline told softly. "I am not running away. I thought—" she sighed, "I thought this could help me to—" That was her hunch, so she stopped it before he recognized how desperate she sounded. She really hated it.

Raising his brows in realization about what she was saying Klaus eased immediately after that. Inserting his sword back into his belt, he said. "Full moon is approaching, Caroline. Which is why there is a lot of uncertainty, too many emotions and that leads you to cause problems." Soon her uneasiness died, and allowed her to pay attention to what he was saying. "First you should learn to control them."

As if it was possible.

Momentary pause prevailed between them before Caroline opened her mouth to ask question. "How did you find me?"

Klaus's eyes went to her neck as he touched the burning mark and gave her silent reply. "I could feel your presence around me like I said. It is working then." He said the latter wryly. Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at him Caroline snorted making him to quiver his head. "I still do not appreciate your methods, Caroline." His voice was firm again. "You could have gotten into danger."

"And I have weapon to defend myself, Klaus." She retorted. When he glowered at her she added. "Besides, I find no danger around apart from your people."

"They are our people Caroline." He said seriously. "Our family."

Caroline merely sighed and turned to the river, crossing her arms, watched as the sun went down.

"I think we have to go back." She reminded calmly after long deadly silence. She hated this part, though—fighting with people around her.

"We will." He said walking to the river to clean his paint. His bare upper body was shining and wet, and every scar was visible. "This way." He pointed towards her village taking Caroline by surprise. "Only if you want."

 _ **0o 9 o0**_

* * *

 _Ok so after almost two months-_

 _First- exams._ _Then friends._ _Now I really blame Tumblr. lol. Recently getting back on Tumblr and I really don't know how does it work. Exploring it!_

 _Coming to this chapter- Have completed this two days back. I uploaded my other story but then - trouble with my laptop. (-_-)_

 _So-_

 _Good point -TwilightHybrid - Katherine will be mating with which one? Stefan? Or you guys have any interests? Though Kalijah will be endgame. (I think)._

 _Elijah and the other Originals will have role for sure. Just will not make an immediate appearance. =D_

 _So- let me know your thoughts. Please leave comment =)_

 _By the way, you can find me at tumblr - 0odylano0_

 _Thanks for being patient!_

 _Take care, readers! =)_


	10. Chapter 10

To the guest reviewer:

Yep, I won't write anything about _Klaroline rape,_ you can trust me on that. Recently I watched a video on rape victim and by the end of that video I was literally sobbing. You have no idea how it changed me in many ways. That was rude-awakening. After that I can't even think of such thing. Maybe I'm too emotional but I really don't care. And I know, I wrote a few stroies like that- What's done is done. *sigh*

Never. From now on.

* * *

 ** _0o 10 o0_**

"What are we doing here without going into village?" Caroline asked while she tried to keep anxiety out of her voice.

Klaus arranged fire on the bank of Red Hallow, to keep them warm, and he settled beside her. Snatching apple from her hands, he treated her with pointed look. "Look at your feet, love. You need some rest." He muttered before he took a bite of the fruit. "We can go tomorrow as we have time."

"I thought your presence around castle is very important." Caroline commented dryly as she took another apple from the bunch they collected before.

"When Alpha is away, Beta remains as in-charge for the pack." He replied and bit the apple. "You don't know that much?"

"How would I know?" Caroline let out a huff. "My _Alpha_ is too busy to teach me these days."

Klaus chuckled with his gaze on fire. "As a mate you should understand that it is difficult for a leader like him to balance both." Caroline brought her knees together, feeling cold despite she covered her body with cape. And it reminded her that Klaus was bare but it didn't bother him too much. He looked so distant to care about such things.

Caroline removed her cape thinking he might need it more than her. At least she had her body wrapped with cloth. He only had a leather pant. "Seems like you are really fortunate." She said wryly before she put her cape on his shoulder. "Here, have it."

Klaus stared between her face and cape before he took into his hands. "I don't need it Caroline." He said softly. "Come close." When she shifted, he sheathed with fabric before he secured an arm around her. So much warmth she could feel radiating from him, like always, and it made her to forget about everything for moment—chills from cold night, disturbance in her mind. She felt like she was home.

Her lips widened when his lips brushed against her cheek. Klaus rubbed her chin while he stared into her eyes.

All she found in his stormy blues was endless adoration.

* * *

"I heard that you mated with Hayley before." She stated calmly after they completed the meal.

Klaus pressed his lips into thin line before he replied. "To complete transformation." Caroline felt the rise in her body temperature though she tried to control herself. She didn't speak anything when he glanced at her face with a wee bit smirk. "Do not be angry, love."

"I am not." She lied plainly with a huff. "Does it mean we can choose whomever we want?"

"I was forced." Klaus muttered and frowned to himself slightly before he continued. "See Caroline, the circumstances were not favorable when I was opted as Alpha to our people. Males in the pack were taught to be as animals. Like I told you on many occasions, we are different from others."

Caroline gaped at him. "There are more like—us?" It sounded foreign to her ears, the word _us_ , though she began to accept it long back.

Klaus nodded snuggling her head. "Yes, there were. Now they were all extinct. I heard that many years ago humans had slaughtered certain packs. So we have to be strong enough before they strike at us another time, which is the reason I ordered males to collect wolves around."

Caroline inhaled deep and found something in the air, something close but it was not clear. It smelled like a rabbit—or maybe—

Her senses heightened all of sudden—it was a rabbit hopping around.

"Spending time with nature will help you to improve your inherited abilities." Klaus told after he observed Caroline's attention. "Can you smell the rabbit in air?"

Caroline, who was still surprised with herself, nodded in response. "Not keenly, but yes."

Klaus smirked and replied. "Your body is preparing for transformation."

"What?" Caroline huffed out. Though his words confused her, she smiled. "But I spent most of the time before—"

"Living among humans will make you act like one. You did not know anything and so you never attempted to find out that side." He dropped a pause. "There is a reason for spending this night in the middle of woods, Caroline. You need to know what you are." He went on. "Pure breed is rare, especially among females. The skills they own are powerful when compared to an Impure breed like me."

For a moment there, Caroline's jaw dropped in astonishment. "You are not pure?"

She saw his jaws were clenched together as he quivered head. "I am not. I was an infant when Alpha of this pack found me in a box, floating in the river." His voice strained. "He sensed wolf gene and raised me like another of his many sons."

Caroline curled a hand around his torso and laid head on his massive shoulder. "How come you are abandoned?"

She then felt him shrugging shoulders carelessly. "I have never learned anything about my origin though I tried on many occasions." He looked up at sky. "Hagen denied my trials when I was child, and he obliged me to concentrate on the present."

"Don't be sad." Caroline said calmly.

"I am not," came out as his sharp reply.

"You can stop lying to me Klaus." Caroline peeled herself away. "Your mark on my skin is burning, so—" she trailed off raising her brows and reminded him that she could feel his emotions.

Klaus exhaled in irritation and withdrew his hand. He was still in the same mood. Caroline bit her lip before she asked. "So, is Hayley a purely bred wolf?"

"You are the first female in our generation." He replied looking at the fire. "Hagen's mother was a Pure breed but she was not from Alphas bloodline, Valka told me, and she was chosen to bear children to strengthen pack." Caroline flinched at the part 'opted' which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. "Wolves mate for life, Caroline, keep this in mind. An Alpha chooses only the strongest female." Caroline raised brows at last statement. "And you, love, are every bit of all I want." He said taking her hand, looked at her dearly. "Once you are completely turned wolf, Caroline, physically you would be stronger than Beta, pure or impure breed. I am very certain about it."

"Will I be stronger than you?" she teased and made him chortle.

"Never," was his immediate reply. After his laughter died, he added. "Many tried to take me down in the past, Caroline, but they never succeeded." He smiled lying down and patted her to do the same. Caroline moved a bit away from him and did the same. It made him to squint at her for an instant before he said. "You can try if you want."

He seemed so exhausted and Caroline thought to let him sleep. She didn't speak anything and saw him closing eyes, fell asleep within a moment.

* * *

 _ **0o 10 o0**_

Thanks for following, commenting!

Please let me know your thoughts =)

Take care, readers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Alpha's mate

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary** : AU. "She knew every little secret her village held for years, or so she believed. The only thing that intrigued her little too much was— fence lying on East side of the village." By the time she understood danger behind it, she finds herself in front of a powerful Alpha. Caroline thinks her everything is over. Or it could be the beginning of her life.

 **Note:** I don't own Klaroline or TVD. I only own my story. Everything I write is for entertainment.

* * *

 _ **0o 11 o0**_

"Don't you need that paint?" Caroline asked about black liquid, which the males of Black Haven would paint during day time, as they walked into the village on the next morning.

"That paint is a mixture of many things which is to control our emotions." Klaus explained. "As long as I am aware of myself, I do not entirely depend on it." He smirked. "You believe I need it?"

"I do not know that." She shrugged her shoulders before she pointed the way they had to go. "I thought it was compulsory."

"For the males who didn't find their mates yet, it is. Also it is part of our tradition." He replied gripping the handle of his sword which was in his belt. A smirk graced his features. "I believe I do not need it anymore." Caroline suppressed her smile but didn't comment anything on that. Of course, he noticed it and his smile turned into a grin. "Certainly you are enjoying my desolation, aren't you?"

"I would never dream of it, Alpha." Caroline feigned innocence. Klaus squinted at her and shook his head a bit. Then she asked. "So my presence made a lot changes then?" To which Klaus replied with a nod. "But I find you emotionally unstable sometimes." She mumbled and looked in front. "You will yell and try to control me—" pausing she remembered how the men of her village acted, "—which makes you no different than any other normal man."

Her voice might have sounded distant, and she began to analyze the whole situation. Wolf or human—males were always above females, she was taught that point.

So, now her being a wolf was nothing special?

And then she felt his warm fingers around her wrist making her to look up at his face. Klaus slightly narrowed his eyes before he spoke. "I have Alpha in me, Caroline. It is natural for me to command anyone. It is what I am, it is what we are." When he understood that didn't lighten up her mood, Klaus let out small sound of annoyance.

"Fine. Ignore everything I said!" Caroline said in hurry before she could get another lecture from him.

"What is going on in your mind now?" he muttered unhappily.

"I believed you can listen to my thoughts with this mark you put on me." She said nonchalantly, and she tried to step ahead. But Klaus did not seem like he was going to let go of that topic. He grasped her wrist. Pretty harsh, it was which actually made her to squirm. Well, he wanted to inflict that pain on her.

"I tolerate your mouth, but it did not mean I encourage everything that comes out of it, Caroline." He warned darkly. "As my other half you have right to order me, you do. Tell me what is bothering you and I will do everything within my power to keep you happy. But this arrogance," Klaus shook his head, "Caroline, this is going to be my final warning."

Caroline gaped at him for almost one moment before she freed hand. "Yes, _Alpha._ " She curtsied mockingly and clenched her jaws.

After that, neither of them spoke. Caroline walked faster than usual. Her mind was racing with many thoughts, filled with too many emotions—and _hell_ , this stupid mark began to burn already. And it did not let her focus on anything. Cursing mentally, she stomped until she found herself in front of her village.

Immediately her anger vanished, watching at the state of her homeland. Nothing was left, and she felt like she was standing in the middle of barren land. Everything she knew once was gone. Her teary eyes looked at the side of her house which was also left in a pretty bad shape. Wasting no time, she ran in that direction and slowed down at the entrance. There was no roof, the walls were half-burnt like other houses. She spotted the broken pieces of door lying on the ground when she moved past.

Her vision blurred looking at the position which her mother stood during her last moments. The things inside house were thrown everywhere on the mud-floor. A tear slipped to her left cheek when she remembered that night, and her mother's words started to vibrate in her ears.

Barely, she registered Klaus' presence behind her when she mumbled. "She was standing here that night after my father went out, having no idea what came upon us. Having no idea who was the reason behind it." Wiping her face, she claimed bitterly. "It was me who got them killed, Klaus, not only my parents but entire village."

Feeling his hand on her shoulder made her to flinch and turn around heatedly. He was still composed but was being cautious for some reasons. "They are humans, Caroline. Our natural enemies."

"Enemies?" she raised brows and stormed at him. "They raised me as their own child and you are saying they are enemies!" Her palms were formed into fists on either side and knuckles went wide.

"Then what about your biological parents?" he took the point she ignored for a long time. At that moment, she even failed to notice that she was speaking to her Alpha, to her mate, to someone who was a lot powerful than her. Her whole body trembled from fury. "Did you not think of them, at least for once?"

Not even once? Caroline tried to focus on it. But how could she think of someone whom she never met? Her anger was crossing its line. She needed to calm down, she knew it, though the part of her was trying to break her conscious side of mind.

"Try to get hold on it, Caroline." Klaus soothed her, knowing she was going out of control. "You must know, what you have seen is not completely true." His voice was exhibiting one of its specialties—binding nature. It was not commanding, no. Though, if he dared to command her now, she would lose it. "All you need is strength, Caroline, and emotions like anger would not make you strong."

Was she looking that volatile? She could say she was after finding that expression on his face.

"Remember that and clear your mind." He ended quietly which now sounded like command, and Caroline nodded while glaring at the ground beneath her feet.

Klaus went in search of something around her house when she fixed herself to that position. "There should be something—" he mumbled to self or to her, she did not know. She was there in that place, barely blinking.

A few moments passed like that, with Klaus making sounds by shuffling, checking their surroundings. Probably, was he searching for her parents' corpses? She thought mockingly.

"Not even bodies were remained." Caroline muttered in grief.

"They were cremated properly, Caroline." He replied callously. "What is this?" he asked from the other side of room.

Indifferently she faced him but then she frowned finding a necklace. She saw it before. "I used to wear that during my childhood until my father said it shall not be touched anymore." She explained and observed as his brows furrowed while his gaze was still on small wooden pendant on which _a paw_ was carved.

His lips twitched to the slightest before he stared at her while she had no idea what was going on in his mind.

* * *

"Where did you find it?" Valka asked with a frown as she inspected with the pendant under light.

"Back at where she lived." Klaus replied leaning back in the chair. He was tensed and began to avoid his mate from the time they returned to Black Haven. Caroline fixed her sharp gaze on him, though. She could feel coldness radiating from him. After he found necklace, he suggested bringing it to Valka's attention, who might be aware of the symbol on it—the paw.

The oldest one hummed. "One of the oldest clans, but I am uncertain which group."

Caroline slowly got into the discussion. "Are there too many clans?" Last night she asked Klaus something similar and now she was curious to know more.

Valka glanced in her direction and nodded. "There used to be, before human warriors slaughtered our kind." She informed sadly, "Survivors formed into one clan now."

Every wolf around Caroline would blame humans. It irritated her to the peak. "I remember wolves are stronger than humans." She stated in cold voice as she looked at Klaus. "How is it possible for human to slaughter someone who is much stronger than them?"

Klaus' upper lip curled out in distaste and his nose flared when she supported their natural enemies. His anger began to hit her through invisible waves. Though, that intensity came at higher pace. Caroline was unable to realize which one was burning more—her body or the mark on her neck.

"Wolves are stronger, but humans are cunning." Valka declared with no hesitation. "A few of them are ruthless and they are the first to initiate war between both the kinds."

 _Nonsense._ Caroline scoffed, "And the reason is?"

"Thirst for power." Klaus answered to her directly. His voice was raw and trying to be free from emotions. "For years now, wolves and humans are trying to dominate each other only to prove the finest." He stood up from his chair while he spoke with same control. "We used to have more numbers, our abilities are always better than their tactics. And even they knew it. So, they began to abolish learning our blind-spots one by one. Wolf's bane—the first weakness they discovered. They abducted a few of us and used to conduct testing."

Caroline gulped down a little while letting that information to sink in. Klaus clamped his jaws, glared at the floor. "It is a war and they asked for this." Glowering at her, he said sternly. "Whether you accept it or not, wolves are going to kill every human they come in contact with."

She began to chew her lip from inside after Klaus stormed out of Valka's chamber.

* * *

"A festive?" Caroline raised her brows when Katherine explained how the wolves celebrate before every full-moon. It had been thirty days—give or take. During last full-moon, Klaus saw her in his wolf form, for the first time. She remembered. And the fuss started then, she thought to herself.

Happily Katherine settled down in this place, though a few customs irritated her. Caroline did not understand how Katherine ignored her parents' death. "Can I ask you something, Katherine?" she muttered and the brunette hummed in response. "Are you not sad about your parents?"

Katherine became rigid and her smile was gone. Placing the dress down on her bed, which she received from Valka, she shrugged her shoulders. "Do not hate me for this Caroline, but our cases are different. My parents and I did not have a very good relation. They always looked out for their priorities. Did you forget they arranged marriage with someone I loathed? They wanted it so that they can enjoy all the benefits." Katherine huffed. "I am not going to hide that I care for you comparatively more, Caroline."

Caroline smiled half-heartedly while fiddling with sleeves of her dress. She thought going to her village could relieve her. Instead she was thrown into more uncertainty.

* * *

When people began to play music, Caroline was surprised. She did not expect such carefree attitude from them. Most of the transformed people were exhibiting their usual lust. What Klaus said was right—a few were stuffing food while a few were aggressive. Some of them had opted wrestling or sword fight and some were—drooling after each other.

She was thankful for being marked by the Alpha. No one, literally no one approached her. Of course, if any one did, then - _God help them_ —she was ready to kill. Betrayal or no betrayal, she did not think of that. All she wanted was to be left alone.

Katherine chose to enjoy herself and she was in the middle of crowd. She began to attract almost everyone with her grace. Caroline smiled lightly when her best friend met her stance. The brunette signaled at her to join the dancing crowd but Caroline waved her hand.

"You should stop over-thinking, love." Klaus spoke from her side. Caroline threw him a blank stare before she looked back at people.

After momentary silence, she asked. "Why you are not enjoying yourself?"

His lips curved up before he spoke. "I am, by standing here." Clasping hands at his back, he moved a bit closer when she treated him with pointed look. "This full moon is going to be different for everyone," he smiled.

"What about you?" she mumbled leaning against tree, glanced at people who cheered then. One of them won in sword fight.

Intention in his voice made her to look into his stormy blue eyes which shimmered. "The most exquisite days have started in my life, Caroline. Not this full-moon, I can celebrate every time I transform and you are here to see me."

Caroline cleared her throat before she spoke. "You are like two persona, did you observe that?" Klaus stifled his laugh and on the other hand, he scrutinized his people. "It annoys me, it hurts me—your behavior."

"At the end, I want you happy." He stated and became stiff when people noticed his presence. Men of lower ranks came to him, one after the other and kissed the back of his palm, showed their loyalty and respect. "And safe." He ended swiftly and moved toward other side—toward his throne which was placed away from bonfire.

Caroline shook head slowly in exhaustion. Then Juliana, with drink in her hands, came to her side, purred softly. "Have you seen a celebration like this before, Caroline?" That question earned chuckle from the Pure breed. "It is great, isn't it? See, half breeds from your village are enjoying equally. They are letting out their nature and rooting for this life. Why don't you try?" As her smile faded, the half-bred wolf added darkly. "You would be so enthralled." Juliana smiled as she brought stein to her lips.

The Pure breed exhaled, completely worn out by the way things were going. Her thoughts were impeded when the music stopped. Everyone became rigid when a group of new people walked inside the grounds. She swore she could feel chills running up and down her spine while watching them. Faintly she smelled their cologne—which reminded her of Klaus.

Though, her mate's fragrance attracts her because of his uniqueness _or_ some other reason was behind it. She could not say it.

Two of them were ahead and shooting cold smirk at everyone. Their eyes were clouded with darkness, their built bodies were painted with familiar black liquid just like the others in Black Haven. All of them stopped beside the bonfire and a dark haired man roared. "Why everyone is so surprised to have us back? You thought we would not come."

Alpha replied on behalf of their clan. "Do not mind them, Tyler, for they hoped you would not return at least this time. Seems like we still have to wait for luck."

This man, Tyler, scoffed. "Luck is on your side, Klaus. Hence you are on that throne."

A corner of his lips bent up as Klaus retorted keeping his cool. "Or I was just proved as the _toughest_ among us."

"Who are they?" Caroline mumbled after she recovered from astonishment. Genuinely, she was shocked to see someone speaking like that to their Alpha.

"The Alphas." Juliana replied in low tone. "Like Klaus. No one can speak to our leader except for another Alpha."

"Oh?" was all Caroline could say.

"Yes." Juliana placed her stein on the table behind them and moved to Caroline's side again. "They are so volatile unlike Klaus."

"They don't get along with him?" she asked.

"Tyler lost battle with him and others could not take the fact that Klaus, the adopted one, is the most efficient." Juliana paused before pointing at the other male who appeared as cold as Tyler. "That is Mason. He is Tyler's uncle and—" she dropped another pause, "—he shall not be touched."

Caroline did not understand why Juliana was scared of him. Mason looked like he was a bit older than Klaus, still he was not as strong as the Alpha.

"They chose different path yet their loyalty lies with the clan and so they keep returning."

Then Mason spoke in soft voice, "We heard that there is an addition to our clan." He eyed everyone around and stretched hand at the group behind him. "So I convinced our brothers we could have some fun—" he paused displaying cold smirk, "—by molding them. It is our responsibility to teach them what is right and what is wrong, isn't it _Alpha_?"

People would beat her to death if Caroline laughed then as she found this situation rather amusing. Because she saw someone who made Klaus to lose his temper quickly. Yes, for the first time Klaus looked slightly imbalanced, irritated. But then he composed self. Grinding his jaws together, he kept his voice free from emotions as he spoke.

"It is, Mason. Though, your esteemed presence is not required. Our skilled warriors are enough to do that." Klaus replied sharply. "Enjoy the stay until you change your mind."

Mason chuckled, quivered head a little. "Oh, no, no. We are planning to stick around for a while."

Caroline felt her mate's anxiety enveloping her for some reasons. She could understand that much because this group of men did not seem friendly. A voice in her head told strongly—If Klaus did not like them then she would not like them either. No way.

 _ **0o 11 o0**_

* * *

Updated! We got into next set of chapters. Thanks for your patience and interest. Please review =)

Take care readers!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Alpha's mate

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary** : AU. "She knew every little secret her village held for years, or so she believed. The only thing that intrigued her little too much was— fence lying on East side of the village." By the time she understood danger behind it, she finds herself in front of a powerful Alpha. Caroline thinks her everything is over. Or it could be the beginning of her life.

 **Note:** I don't own Klaroline or TVD. I only own my story. Everything I write is for entertainment.

* * *

 _ **0o 12 o0**_

When the celebration ended that night, Caroline lingered in the corridors of castle before she returned to female chamber. She felt inconvenience from the moment Mason declared their stay. Klaus was so irritated and that made her restless too. She stepped out of the common room after she decided to pay visit to her mate. Apparently she could not have peaceful moments in her life, she thought so when she found Tyler and someone else from the alphas in her way. Not Mason, no. And Tyler's bare skin shimmered under torches that were in corridor.

Caroline maintained indifference and looked straight in her way as she walked past them.

"Well, what do we have here." She heard Tyler's purr as he grasped her by neck. Caroline hissed because of his strong grip and was surprised with his sudden assault. He inhaled slowly, closed eyes, and raised his head up. When he opened his eyes and reflected nothing but darkness, she felt unusual irritation. "Klaus marked you already?"

That fact did not spare her from lust of both the alpha males. Caroline's mouth twisted, displayed her aversion. Gradually her skin began to heat up and growled as she tried to free herself by clawing his built chest and sinking her nails into his lower arm. Tyler groaned and shoved her to the wall, checked his hand before he lunged at her. Caroline prepared to defend herself. But the Alpha's presence obstructed them both.

"Know who you are touching, warrior!" Klaus roared from the other end of corridor. Caroline shot daggers at Tyler and did not even look at her mate who was as furious as her. She felt them; his rage, his possessiveness.

Stepping in front of her, Klaus nudged her attacker. The other one moved away, surrendered quicker than Caroline expected but Tyler and Klaus—neither of them were ready to go back.

Meanwhile Caroline managed to gather herself. Blinking rapidly, she wheezed out and brushed on her mate's arm. Even his skin burned like hers—or maybe more. Tyler glowered between them when Klaus tilted his head slightly to her side. "Come anywhere close to her, I will chain you in dungeon for the rest of your life." He threatened with sinister smile of his own. "Or the worst of all punishments—I would send you to the valley of monsters. Do you want that?"

Tyler slightly widened his eyes in astonishment which later turned to suspicion as he glared at Caroline. "No, Alpha." He replied in submissive tone, though he was not happy about it. After that Tyler left before he shot another dark stance at her. And she knew what it meant—it was not over.

"Who asked you come out of your chamber?" Klaus spat as soon as they were out of his sight.

Caroline flinched a little and replied in low voice as she had no idea why he was angry at her. "I thought—I thought you needed me."

His frown dissolved almost immediately and exhaled closing his eyes for a moment. "Come with me." He said softly.

"Why your mark did not stop him?" Caroline asked curiously as she followed him. It became hard for her to match his pace.

"Because he likes to ruin what is mine." Klaus grumbled and scrunch her nose. Now he was over-thinking, she thought. Though, she could not ignore the way Tyler looked at her. Maybe Klaus was true?

"Are you hiding something from me Klaus?" she squinted at him, asked after Klaus led her to his chamber, feeling his restlessness and hesitation. He turned to her but his gaze was still on the floor. Caroline placed comforting hand on his face and made him to look in her way.

Klaus gaped at her for moment before he gave in. "The alphas and I have differences that cannot be ignored."

"Everyone in this castle knew it." Caroline controlled her urge to run fingers through his hair and so she slowly spread her palm across his chest. The mixture of smell of wine and meat intensified when she moved close to him. "You don't have to hide things from me, Klaus. Tell me what is bothering you?"

His lips slightly twitched before he removed her hand and walked in the other way—toward window. "Mason and Tyler are the domineering males among alphas." Apparently he decided to speak. He rested arm against the cold stone wall as he looked out of the slot distantly. "They believe I stole what is theirs."

"Throne?" Caroline mumbled while crossing arms chest. She closed the space, leaned back on the wall, turned to her left to see Klaus.

"Power." Klaus replied with a snort. "The ultimate reason for dispute among the alphas is power, Caroline." Slightly he shook head as he added. "I might have won in the battle but I forever lost their support. I knew it, from that day."

She said softly. "You did not have them, yes, but you have an entire pack worshiping you." It did not convince him. At all. "You have me." She meant it, what she said and that truth gave her some kind of strange feeling in her stomach as if something hovered. He glanced at her sharply making her to avoid his eyes.

A lifeless smile crept to his lips as he admitted. "That is the reason behind my anxiety." Caroline bit her lip as he continued. "They will know about you soon."

"Klaus, you think of me as your weakness?" She sounded upset.

"No," his reply was instant and meant it. There was slight annoyance in his eyes. "I never said that." Shaking his head at her idiocy, he added. "They will begin to come after you. Remember when I told you about how a few wolves act during mating season? And when I say so, believe me, it is not going to be a pleasant experience."

"Then I will defend myself!" She squeaked, slowly getting irritated with the way he was. "Teach me how to fight."

"It is not about fighting, Caroline." Klaus cut her off sternly. "They are thinking you are marked as mine because you are a purely bred Alpha. But they don't know the truth!"

Caroline widened her eyes a little and stressed on the matter. "They did not know that I am your—mate." She whispered. "Except for Stefan and Valka no one knew. You hid it from all of them, why?" Klaus hesitated for a moment making Caroline to suspect. "Tell me, Klaus." She demanded coldly.

He avoided looking her in the eye as he spoke. "As my mate, you have certain responsibilities to fulfill, Caroline. Everyone will expect you to show the same caliber like me." At last he made up his mind and glanced at her astonished face. "It is not about fighting them." He repeated softly.

Caroline managed to find her voice after taking some time. "Why did you not tell me before now?"

"You are so naïve." Klaus declared through gritted teeth. "So adamant and above all you are not ready to accept even _me_." Breathing out wearily, he spoke with hint of softness in his voice, in his eyes. "I am preparing you for what has been waiting. Once the pack knows who you are and what you are to me, there will be more pressure on you from which I have been shielding you. I wanted to give you more time as I can understand what you are going through." He grasped both of her elbows, moved close to her stilled body. "Others would not go easy on you."

Caroline had a hard time digest everything he said. Inwardly her body trembled with some unknown fear. She was having responsibilities? Well, she never thought in that way. Barely, she gulped a lump formed in her throat. Perhaps her body's temperature fell down because she felt his skin burning against hers. Even through the sleeves of her dress.

"This is the reason for not telling you before; I do not wish to scare you. I want you to be adaptable." A small smile graced his features then. "It is your destiny Caroline. To meet your other-half, to bring out the wolf in you and to rule beside me." When she swallowed again, he nodded head proudly. "You just have to find the real you and then—" he paused, clicked his tongue, "—you can make miracles."

She gaped at his face which had this heartening expression. Though there was some fear concealed in him, she could feel it.

"All you need to do is learning. Learn what you are." His right hand traveled up all the way from her arm to neck, making her to close her eyes quickly. Neck, _the spot_. Even at that indistinct condition, she managed to differentiate how she felt when Tyler, Stefan and Klaus touched her neck. Of which, Klaus' touch felt welcoming and continuously sent chills of pleasure throughout her body when he rubbed with his thumb in circular patterns at that particular point. "Behold it," he murmured making her to stare up at him hazily, "what is coming."

"What if I can't do any of them?" Caroline moved in his hands with the hassle that was caused from her irrational thoughts in her head.

"You will." Klaus declared in a matter-of-fact tone. "Never forget about _the_ Alpha inside you."

"A female." Caroline scoffed, taking out the suppression she felt. Even in the village, she was discontent about it.

"Females are more vicious, Caroline." Klaus chuckled softly as she underestimated herself. "Comparatively most of the females' minds are stronger," he curled fingers into fist, displayed it. "Also they can think and act faster than a male of their age." That did not convince her. She raised her brows mockingly but he blinked eyes giving assurance. "Not only among us wolves Caroline, but take out any species. It is written in the manuscripts I read in past."

Caroline snorted at his words and rolled her eyes toward the murky forest. Maybe he was true. But still she was not strong enough to punch Tyler in the face when he assaulted. Or brave enough.

Slowly she remembered Tyler's dark stare before he left.

Indirectly he told: It was not over.

"Tyler." She mumbled after momentary silence, "He suspects." Klaus' expression hardened but he did not separate himself from her. He cupped her face as he smiled a lifeless smile. "He will come after me." She knew it. That look.

"Your cologne attracts them." He claimed, making her shudder. "All of them." He opened up. "Sooner or later they will know, love. And by that time, I expect you to be strong enough to face them alone."

"How can I fight every single one of them?" she squeaked in response. Her mind pictured herself among too many number of _Tylers._

"Physically it cannot be possible, Caroline, I agree." He raised his voice but not in daunting way. "You need to suppress them, command them and prove that you are stronger than what they think of you." Caroline blinked away and chewed her bottom lip from inside. "That is one of the traits that a leader should possess." She was surprised to know she had to be a leader. _Like him?_ She thought. "Yes, you are the female leader of this clan, Caroline. Just like me." A smile flashed across his face as he nodded. "You think being a mate to Alpha is only to produce heir?" When she barely fluttered her eyelids, he snorted. "A pack's behavior depends on their leaders." He waved hand pointing both of them. "The bond between us, your attitude, my attitude and everything is inter-related Caroline."

That- she did not see coming. How foolish of her.

As she gaped at him, Klaus caressed her cheek with his thumb. "There is a lot to learn, sweetheart. The earlier you built yourself, the better it will be."

 _ **0o 12 o0**_

* * *

 _There is a poll on my profile: Which T rated story you like me to finish first? Vote and let me know!_

 _Please review. Take care, readers!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Alpha's mate

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary** : AU. "She knew every little secret her village held for years, or so she believed. The only thing that intrigued her little too much was— fence lying on East side of the village." By the time she understood danger behind it, she finds herself in front of a powerful Alpha. Caroline thinks her everything is over. Or it could be the beginning of her life.

 **Note:** I don't own Klaroline or TVD. I only own my story. Everything I write is for entertainment.

* * *

 _ **0o 13 o0**_

If this was her destiny then she must be strong enough to face it. And the strength would come when you learned yourself, the Alpha's point. The positives and the negatives were to be kept in mind.

Now she got proof that she was from certain pack Caroline had made up her mind to explore more about that because her origin might help her to develop. Klaus was right; she had to gather herself and be quick in doing things.

Also she needed to know if there was any way to end the dispute between two different species. Because, no matter how rude Klaus was about them Caroline believed that her adoptive parents did not deserve such brutality.

Moreover, here at Black Haven a few things needed her concentration.

Klaus and she shared almost same kind of background. They were abandoned and unaware of their origins. Klaus might have followed his adoptive father's commands and let go of his attempts to know about his origin but for Caroline it was impossible. She would not blame him though because he had no support. Being a curious self, like always, Caroline decided to know how she ended up with humans. Perhaps she could expect help from Klaus and if he did not co-operate she would do it with her friend, Katherine.

Yes.

But suddenly her attention drifted toward the half-breeds when she thought about Katherine.

"How come wolf and human half-breeds exist?" Caroline questioned the next evening. "I remember Klaus said that—" she paused, waved displaying her inconvenience, "—wolves kill humans as soon as they come in contact."

Valka closed the manuscript she had been reading and smiled sadly. "Vengeance." When Caroline's brows formed into a frown, the old one added. "People choose different methods to express their emotions. At the time when wolves were tortured, all the packs of clan chose to retaliate. A few wanted to make sure the humans suffered by impregnating the females. Willingly or unwillingly." That began to disgust Caroline. Not even Valka was happy explaining it, but she did continue blankly. "I had witnessed something during my childhood that made me to choose the life I was leading."

Somewhat it made sense. Valka did not want to turn into a wolf because of tragic incident happened in her life. Caroline felt like something clenched her heart at the thought. She was unsure how to proceed further. In an uncomfortable silence, the pure breed sat observing a distant Valka.

"The previous leader of this clan, Hagen, had spared me for the wolf inside and in return I declared my loyalty." Valka spoke her voice came barely in a whisper.

"I—I" Caroline stuttered when she opened her mouth to comfort the witch and earned a sigh.

"Sometimes the males within clan can turn into beasts like they are." Valka smiled with no life in it. "Must I tell you dear, a few males are so cold that would let them burst out on a female and it happens too often. I have seen females struggling just to keep up with them and you are fortunate," she dropped another pause to smile gracefully, "you are blessed with one of the males who will go to any extreme to see their mates happy."

Caroline's gaze fell down to her knotted fingers as the color of her face turned pink when Valka spoke about Klaus. Biting her bottom lip, she remembered something.

When he suggested her to settle down in his room, she didn't accept as it was very inappropriate. Importantly she could not trust him when he was staring at her hungrily. He explained that was because of full moon and reminded her that he was going to keep his promise, no matter what. But her presence tortured him, she could say that, she could feel his pain surrounding her.

She wondered how it was possible. When she asked the same thing, he smiled a bit and replied: 'Staying away from you is killing me, yes. I believe this wait, it is worth Caroline.'

That left Caroline in a whole new situation.

His way of confessing thoughts would force her to give in. The wolf inside was dying to come out, Caroline experienced the newly born sensation. Restlessness was all she could feel.

She was embarrassed to say it out loud but luckily Klaus was aware of the very state of her. The soul inside was over-powered, the mind was filled with many sinful desires and the body—

Caroline did not want to think of it and trying her best to cage her wolf as she wanted more time.

The changes, she knew all of them. How her mood swung in over-night, she reminded.

A warrior's presence at the entrance had her out of her world.

"Alpha is requesting your presence, female." The male did not sound normal for obvious reasons. That was full-moon day and wolves of the castle were going out of their minds. Literally.

Still, Caroline was not going allow others to get away with it. Her wolf droned, feeling not at all alright.

Rising on her feet with stiff body, she looked at him sharply and twitched her upper lip to the slightest, displayed her anger through eyes. There was flicker of emotions in his eyes and soon his posture varied.

Satisfied, Caroline turned to smile back at Valka before she left the witch alone.

* * *

"I am not going to stay in your chamber, Klaus." Caroline declared as soon as she opened the doors and closed them behind her. She did not sound rude but casual as if she simply stated her opinion.

"Things will happen like I want," his callous voice came from the other end of room. Caroline suppressed her urge to roll eyes before she searched for his face. His paint-less, built frame appeared to her right, making her shudder with strange sensation pooling in her belly. A part of her mind needed a reminder of control. About everything.

He smirked, understanding the hazy state of her mind.

Damn him.

"You do not seem fine, love." He commented, closing the space between them. The tease in his voice wanted her to snap at him. "Should I have to help you with anything?"

Caroline's gaze turned into a scowl. "I will be alright without any help."

"Is that so?" His voice turned huskier as every moment passed, his stormy blues clouded with desire.

A ghost smile appeared on her lips when she figured out that what she wanted. "Do not come close to me." She resisted, but.

When he reached out for her upper arm, her body shuddered. Soon her breathing picked up its pace as her gaze darted to his darkening features. His fingers went to the mark on her neck while the other hand drew patterns on her lower arm. The usual warmth, his cologne—Caroline's new favorite—surrounded her own.

"Your body tells me in other way," Klaus pointed out as he bent to her neck and planted his lips on her mark at once earning a gasp from his mate. Caroline shut her eyes, enjoyed how her entire body vibrated from this act. Her fingers were lazily tracing his abdomen as his lips traced the curve of her neck, left her breathless.

Momentarily he pulled away to look her in the eye. Perhaps he was satisfied with what she was exhibiting. Smirking lightly, he caressed her cheek and felt her trembling in pleasure under his touch.

The wolf inside her—by this point she concluded what had been hovering in her—was anticipated.

And she knew what that is for.

Klaus was a bit surprised when she touched his neck before she rose on toes to plant her lips there. Moving his long hair away, she kissed just like the way he did to her. Trailing her mouth all the way from neck-shoulder joint to his jaw, Caroline earned some kind of whimper from her mate and found herself in his embrace.

It was no secret that neck was something special for a wolf. Letting to touch it meant giving their consent for physical bond. Caroline did not hesitate to touch him for she strongly believed that it was her right.

Klaus was still floating from what she did to him and Caroline felt his emotions all over the place. She did not like how this full moon was affecting her mind but she quite took pleasure in from her instincts.

Pulling away she waited for him to say something.

And he did—through his actions.

Curling an arm around her, Klaus brought down his mouth to her own and sucked her bottom lip. Sniveling into the wet kiss, Caroline gathered herself as he ravished her. Discovering every inch of mouth, Klaus brought his another hand to fondle her neck, bosom and then went down gradually.

But the thing—she felt petite in his hands, once again. She felt like she was not made for him. Her fragile body could not take him if he took out his passion.

Caroline interrupted his kisses and pulled back to stare at his chest. Her face flushed to pink, sweat beads forming on her skin.

Grasping her chin harshly he claimed her lips, making her moan. Suddenly he bent her left leg around his hips, lifted her above with much ease to pin her back to the nearest wall.

Caroline curled arms around his neck as she looked down at him through heavy lidded eyes. The stony wall below her felt too cold that affected her heated up body.

"Klaus." The pure breed whimpered in want when he drank in her scent from her neck.

"You smell divine, Caroline." Her mate complimented before she captured his lips. Caroline recalled the way he kissed her and moved her lips in sync, trying to get hold of him.

Klaus, on the other hand, was dominating and thus a mini war started.

An irritated Caroline pulled back. "Klaus." She warned him running her fingers across his jaw-line.

"I have to go." The Alpha informed softly after she planted lips against his, making her to separate her face and gape at him.

At once, all the heat vanished into thin air.

Klaus placed her down, caressed her cheek. "Time has come, I must phase out."

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked in hurry.

"Transformed wolves in this castle will go far away to phase out." He murmured before kissing her cheek. "On every full moon."

"I will come with you." She stated before she could stop herself. Biting her lip as he chuckled, Caroline tucked her disheveled hair. Taking a moment she composed herself, "I just am curious to see how you would phase into wolf."

Klaus, this time, laughed out a bit too loudly. "One day, Caroline—" he leaned close to her face, ran his nose before kissing her again, "—we will. Together." He was building again, Caroline sensed it but still he was in control. "I am so eager to see your wolf." A corner of her lips curved into smile as he added. "The color, strength and everything."

She smiled lightly, pulled him close. "One day."

 _ **0o 13 o0**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Alpha's mate

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary** : AU. "She knew every little secret her village held for years, or so she believed. The only thing that intrigued her little too much was— fence lying on East side of the village." By the time she understood danger behind it, she finds herself in front of a powerful Alpha. Caroline thinks her everything is over. Or it could be the beginning of her life.

 **Note:** I don't own Klaroline or TVD. I only own my story. Everything I write is for entertainment. No beta, so you are reading at your own risk.

* * *

 _ **0o 14 o0**_

Caroline's lips slightly bent into a smile as she watched her mate from veranda. People started moving into the forest along with their Alpha sooner than moon-rise.

From the ground, Klaus gave her final longing look before he turned around and walked away.

Caroline fiddled with the sleeve of her dress when she felt Katherine beside her. "Are you done with it?" The impatience and grumpiness in her voice had Caroline to frown at her.

"What is wrong with you?"

Katherine huffed as they both walked toward Valka's chamber. "Well, my only friend leaving me alone for a man is not bothering me."

Caroline smiled a little. "You will have a special place in my heart Katherine. Always." When Katherine sighed out loud, the Pure breed took her hand and stopped her. "What is really bothering you, tell me now?"

Katherine did not look comfortable at all. Even she had to face many feelings for it was full-moon.

"I could not find peace, Caroline." Katherine told her. "I just want to break something."

"—That is due to full-moon."

"That is because of Stefan." She corrected, earning herself a questioning glance. "He was not the right man, my instinct tells me that." Then she growled.

"Is he forcing himself on you?" Caroline asked as she found herself slightly irritated at the picture of that situation. But Stefan would not do such things, as far as she knew.

"Unlike a few others around here he acts like a man, Caroline." Katherine said looking down at her hands. "He is a good person, but he is not meant for me." She paused to meet her friend's perplexed gaze. "I have decided not to transform."

Caroline opened and closed her mouth simultaneously, not sure how to respond.

"Stefan is not your mate?" the pure breed asked with a frown.

"Mate?" Katherine mocked. "Have you not known? Finding your true mate is harder than any other thing. If someone found, then they are considered as lucky among wolves." Caroline gaped at her, still could not get over it. Katherine sighed. "Lately, I have learned about the mating ritual and thus I came into this conclusion."

Caroline cheeks burned as she recalled how many times Klaus openly spoke about it. The Pure breed was blushing furiously as she muttered with an understanding nod. "Physically we have to bond with—"

"That is just a part of ritual." Katherine scoffed. "Did the Alpha ever tell you anything about mating practice?"

"I'm aware of bits and pieces." Caroline replied, not comfortable to discuss with her further about it. So, she changed the topic quickly. "Where is Valka?"

"In her chamber. She has been digging for something in those manuscripts."

So, Valka was searching for answers that would help Caroline. And then the friends made it to the old one's chamber.

Katherine was true about Valka dumping her head into manuscripts. Caroline smiled looking into the writings, but she didn't understand even a bit. The language was tougher than she ever read before. So, she had no choice except waiting for the eldest to speak.

"It is a book written before the war had erupted between the humans and the wolves." Valka spoke after a few moments. "Countless packs were ruined leaving us with a wee bit of details about what happened to them.

"One of the packs in the south-west, powerful and traditional. They never let another bloodline corrupt theirs."

"Which meant?" Katherine frowned.

"Bred among the pack. The most reserved of all the clans—and it was no more." Valka paused to look at Caroline. "The pendant you found, it should resemble that clan if I am not wrong. Though, the chances are not too strong either."

Caroline thought for a bit. "How we will know?"

Valka sighed, completely exhausted. She spoke absentmindedly while deserting her things and moved to her bed. "Unless we get to the abandoned mansions in the south-west, we cannot jump to any conclusion."

"But?"

"The path is dangerous," was the simple response from the old witch before she yawned and laid on bed, giving no room for discussion.

Katherine and Caroline exchanged void glances before they stepped out of the chamber.

"You trust her?" Katherine was always skeptical about Valka's potential from the first day. Whereas Caroline found the oldest lady's company quite pleasant and influential.

To answer Katherine's question, even Caroline had to think, for Valka's information was not complete and satisfying.

* * *

First snowfall of this year began.

Caroline was calm unlike her mind, as she stared from the window. Encounter with Valka wasn't forgettable.

She was thinking, thinking, and thinking. A lot.

Barely had she felt Klaus closing the space. "What is it you are thinking?"

Caroline returned to this world again, and faced him. Ever since he arrived, he seemed little edgy. He was trying to settle down; she thought as he did not get to mate unlike the rest of clan.

Klaus was looking at her as if he was holding on to the last string for not taking her.

"Should I have to leave?" She asked softly. That was how he had been throughout the evening and the dinner.

But he did not answer. "What is it you are thinking?" He repeated hoarsely.

This time she did not hesitate. She had been through a lot of thought process which she believed was enough.

"I have been thinking since you left." She began, looking straight in his eyes. "You have been telling me, I have been listening to you. I suppose you are right, Klaus." Caroline paused, glancing at the snow outside their window. "It is time I learn about my responsibility. I am ready to train."

She thought he would smile lovingly at her decision.

And he did smile, but there was no light in that; purely raw that sent chills to her spine. Probably it was because he succeeded at convincing her? Or it was because he was about to claim her as a whole, taking his current state of mind?

"If it is so, then I shall step in." Something in his voice told he was teasing. He reached out for her forearm, brushing his thumb against her skin as if he wanted to ignite her sluggish wolf. "To train you personally."

Caroline's index finger tapped on his thumb before she dragged all the way back from his arm to his collar bone. He was clenching jaws, though enjoying her actions. "I want to train like a normal person."

That blew away his smirk. "The rest of the wolves will beat you to the pulp."

Still being playful, she asked feigning innocence and hurt. "You doubt my capacity, Alpha? I'm wounded."

A ghost of smile touched his mouth, as he looked at his bare feet. She waited for his counter point, but she did not get any. He was slightly anxious, unstable—she could feel it. Wishing she could do something to alter his state, she moved, cupped his cheek.

"You want me to be ready. When I am ready, you worry for something that is not required."

Klaus removed her hand, snaked an arm around her waist and pulled closer to take her lips. She did not see it coming, though her responses were quick to his bruising kisses. He was possessed; his emotions were everywhere surrounding her, burning her up but soothing a part of her at the same time. Caroline felt this urge to control him, to be controlled by him. Her veins were throbbing with desire.

She trembled when his lips taking in her tongue gradually. Her breasts were being pressed to his chest and she hardly noticed that she was brushing herself against his warm, muscled body wantonly.

But the human in her was still weak to handle him.

So, she broke away from that kiss that last for a while.

He thought she needed some air. Reaching for her neck, he planted lips on his mark. Caroline whined in pleasure.

"Don't make it hard for me, Klaus." She breathed out fast.

Klaus had his moment to calm down. Quickly he peeled away, kept his hands to himself. "You will be my death, love."

She let out a cough while flattening her dress. "So, I will train from tomorrow." She changed the topic.

Her mate's mouth bent into a little smile. "Stefan is going take care of that."

Good. She was getting on the path she wanted.

 _ **0o 14 o0**_

* * *

 _First I am going to apologize for Klarolinelover. This person left like a dozen reviews until they have given up. Fed up with me I know._

 _I am a snail. Please be patient with me everyone._

 _And this is the shortest chapter, I know. I do not want to lose the connection either. So here I am._

 _Please leave your thoughts! =) Take care, readers!_


End file.
